Jamais Deux Sans Toi!
by NanaNara
Summary: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater. OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

**********************************************************************************************************

Petit blablabla de l'auteuse: Cette fic est déjà finie en écriture donc il n'y aura a priori pas de problemes de postages (sauf vacances obliges!).

Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abris des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trape!

Sinon, vu qu'il va y avoir pas mal de mouvement au niveau des couples j'aimerais savoir si vous vous savoir les couples présents de près ou de loin, de la simple évocation au lemon etc. ??? Faites le moi savoir!

A propos des reviews: désolée mais je répond qu'aux reviews non-anonymes. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de profils pour que je vous repondent créer en un c'est vite fait ^^.

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #01: Prologue**_

Naruto est amoureux de Sakura.

Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke.

Sasuke est amoureux de Sai.

Sai est amoureux de Naruto.

Et voila le cercle vicieux dans lequel étaient pris nos quatre shinobis depuis le retour de Sasuke, c'est à dire depuis un an et demi!

Naruto demandait constamment à Sakura de sortir avec lui, elle l'envoyait bouler en disant qu'elle voulait un rendez-vous avec son Sasuke-kun en s'accrochant au bras de celui-ci, le dénommé Sasuke-kun n'avait d'yeux depuis son retour que pour le peintre éjectant sa coéquipière pour demander au brun si il voulait s'entrainer avec lui, le dernier qui fuyait les avances du dernier des Uchiha s'accrochait au blond en lui faisant des avances plus qu'ouvertement et le blond le regardait avec horreur en se reportant sur Sakura engluée au bras de son meilleur ami qui lui regardait l'homme qui lui faisait des avances etc.

Un jour Sasuke en eut marre de cette situation qui avait trop durée et mis en place un plan. Il allait rendre Sai jaloux en acceptant de sortir avec Sakura! Et on dit que ce mec est intelligent...

Donc en rentrant d'une mission le scenario habituel se répéta: Naruto qui demande à Sakura de sortir avec lui en esquivant Sai lui sautant dessus, Sakura s'accaparant Sasuke en lui demandant si il veut prendre un verre avec elle et Sasuke...accepte (difficilement).

O.O

O.O

O.O

_-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII? Sasuke tu acceptes de sortir avec Sakura?_

_-Oui Naruto, j'accepte. Et toi Sai, ça ne te dérange pas?_

_-Oh non, bien au contraire comme ça j'ai Naruto pour moi tout seul. Ça te dirait de venir chez moi Naru-chan pour que je puisse profiter pleinement de ton corps?_

_-(sourire carnassier à Sasuke) J'accepte._

O.O

O.O

O.O

_-Hn, allons y Sakura_.

_-Oui Sasuke-kun! _

...

_-Naru-chan? Tu viens c'est par là chez moi!_

_-Hein? Euh oui, oui j'arrive_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-?! Non, non, non, je t'interdis de m'enculer! Ça ne va pas dans ta tête?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #02**_

Du côté de Sasuke et Sakura...

_-Alors je te disais que blablabla blablabla... _**Au mon dieu mais ferme la par pitié!! Comment est ce que Naruto peut aimer cette fille?! **

_-Sakura tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire, ça fait ton cinquième verre au moins._

_-Pff tu peux parler Sa-su-ke-kun_. **Et voila qu'elle se rapproche dangereusement de moi, qu'est ce que je dois faire? Kami-sama aidez moi!! O.O je rêve ou elle m'embrasse là?! Bon tant pis laissons faire, de un je suis trop bourré et de deux... je suis trop bourré.**

**C'est ainsi que j'ai passé la -plus horrible des- nuit avec Sakura. Si elle a prit son pied, ça n'a pas été mon cas, loin de là, je suis gay donc faire l'amour à une gonzesse ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. En plus la dite gonzesse je la connais depuis longtemps et elle est amoureuse de moi, cette histoire est pour moi, sans lendemain, mais elle... je suis dans la merde!!**

Du côté de Sai et Naruto...

**Alors que je vois celle que j'aime partir avec celui que je considère comme un frère, Sai me prend par la main et m'entraine à sa suite vers chez lui.**

_-Ecoute Sai, j'ai accepté juste pour voir la réaction de Sakura, je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi..._

_-Mmh je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aime pas quelque chose avant d'y avoir gouté. Alors tu viens avec moi, et puis ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas du genre à forcer les gens._ _**Bon juste peu si c'est nécessaire.**_

Sai traina donc Naruto dans son petit appartement. Naruto y était déjà venu mais était surpris à chaque fois de voir la quantité de toiles, peintures et pinceaux s'entasser aux quatre coins. Il partit s'assoir sur le canapé et attendit Sai qui était à la cuisine avant qu'il revienne avec de quoi boire. Alors que Sai s'asseyait sur le canapé, Naruto se colla le plus près possible du bord, au plus loin de Sai. Mais c'est sans compter sur ce dernier qui s'approchait tel un félin du blond.

Naruto était à deux doigts de tomber du canapé mais fut heureusement rattrapé par Sai qui avait passé un bras dans le dos du blond tandis que son autre main soutenait sa nuque.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te manger... pas tout de suite..._

_-O.O Comment ça 'pas tout de suite'?! Et puis tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait._

_-Non je suis bien là._

Il nicha alors son visage dans le cou de Naruto humant son odeur, ses mains se resserrant sur le corps halé de son vis à vis.

_-Mmmmh tu sens trop bon._

_-Hein? Quoi? Mais... Sai._

Naruto n'en trouvait plus ses mots, il sentait le nez de son coéquipier chatouiller son cou et son souffle contre sa peau, ses lèvres le frôlant sans jamais vraiment se poser. Il avait honte de l'avouer mais ça lui faisait de l'effet, ses yeux s'étaient fermés, sa bouche entrouverte et il rejeta sa tête en arrière laissant au brun tout le loisir de continuer.

Il ne se priva pas, parcourant ainsi tout le cou du blond puis il en eu assez et déposa quelques baisers gentillets avant de gouter cette peau si tentante, l'embrassant, la léchant, la mordillant.

Le brun faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se jeter sur le corps offert de son ami, son cou s'était pas mal mais il voulait explorer toutes les contrés de cet Apollon. Alors que toutes sortes de pensées plus perverses les unes que les autres envahissaient son esprit, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté et que Naruto (ayant viré au carmin) le regardait.

_-S...Sai?_

_-Naruto... Tu me fais confiance?_

_-..._

_-J'ai envi de toi._

_-O.O Hein?? Mais euh... OK c'est cool ce que tu m'as fait là mais je ne t'aime pas et je ne suis pas gay!!_

_-Naruto, s'il te plait... je ne te ferais pas mal, je te promets d'être tendre et doux. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je me fiche que tu m'aime ou non, moi je t'aime c'est ça qui compte. Laisse toi faire s'il te plait..._

Ne laissant pas Naruto répondre il scella ses lèvres au siennes et ne tarda pas demander l'accès à sa bouche, qui fut accordé.

Naruto avait décidé de céder, de toute façon, Sakura était avec Sasuke et ils allaient surement faire ce que lui s'apprêtait à faire avec Sai. Et puis si c'était aussi bon que le traitement que Sai avait fait subir à son cou ça faudrait le coup!

Nos deux shinobis étaient à présent allongé par terre, Sai à califourchon sur un Naruto angoissé de la suite des évènements. Mais il n'eu pas à s'inquiéter longtemps, le brun avait reprit possession de son cou, et ses mains se glissaient sous son t-shirt. T-shirt qui fut vite enlevé. Le peintre laissa le cou meurtrit pour s'attaquer au torse de son futur amant, le léchant laissant des sillons de bave sur toute la surface, titillant du bout la langue un de ses tétons pendant que une de ses main s'occupait de l'autre. Naruto commençait à perdre pied, ses sensations étaient trop fortes, Sai était doué.

Sai profitait de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser, de chaque soupir, de chaque gémissement, se disant que c'était très certainement la première et dernière fois qu'il pourrait en profiter. Il retira son haut à son tour ainsi que son pantalon et celui du blond, ils étaient a présent tout deux en sous vêtements et notre peintre repartit à l'assaut du corps en dessous de lui.

_-Tu sais Naruto tu peux me toucher aussi._

_-Non je ne veux pas._

Naruto ne voulait pas toucher Sai car ça lui rappellerait qu'il se fait toucher par un homme et ça il ne pouvait le concevoir. Pourtant, lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent au travers du tissu il redescendit sur terre, enfin son gémissement le ramena. Il ne pouvait faire semblant plus longtemps, il aimait qu'un garçon le touche, l'embrasse, mais il aimait Sakura donc est-ce qu'il était gay? Il arrêta vite ses réflexions quand la main de Sai entra dans son boxer et le caressa. Il émit tout d'abord un hoquet de surprise puis décidant à se laisser aller il poussa un petit gémissement de contentement. Ce qui n'échappa pas au peintre et se débarrassa des tissues gênants et de se retrouver nez à nez(?) avec le membre -impressionnant- de Naruto.

Caressant tout d'abord de ses doigts cette impressionnante chose il y joignit sa langue, sa bouche. Sa main imprimant des vas et viens, sa langue le léchant de toute sa longueur, encourager par les cris de son blond il prit son sexe en bouche, ne suçotant que le bout puis l'enfonçant de plus en plus dans sa bouche. Ses vas et viens furent lents dans un premier temps puis il accéléra le mouvement, humidifiant en même temps ses doigts qui caressaient le membre durcit de plaisir.

Il retira sa main pour la placer plus bas, massant l'entrée de l'objet de ses désirs, puis il inséra un doigt dedans ce qui eu pour effet de faire crier Naruto, non de plaisir mais de déplaisir. Sai retira tout de suite sa main et se pencha vers son vis à vis apeuré.

_-Qu'...qu'...qu'est-ce t'allais faire là?!_

_-Bah il faut bien que je te prépare si tu ne veux pas avoir mal._

_-?! Non, non, non, je t'interdis de m'enculer! Ça ne va pas dans ta tête?!_

_-Bien... Dans ce cas..._

Le brun se plaça à califourchon sur le blond transpirant et s'empala sur son sexe. Les deux shinobis poussèrent un cri de pur plaisir et Sai commença à se déhancher sur Naruto, ses deux mains étaient posées sur le torse du blond. Le blond lui n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir, son sexe dans cet antre si serré et si chaud, et les déhanchements de Sai n'arrangeaient rien, Cependant alors que le brun avait ses mains sur son torse lui ne pouvait le toucher, il préférait s'imaginer que c'était Sakura qui s'empalait sur lui de la sorte. Pourtant les cris de son partenaire le ramenait durement à la réalité, cette voix n'était pas celle de Sakura, bien que les gémissements de cette personne soit on ne peut plus excitant, ce n'était pas dans Sakura qu'il se déversa, et ce n'était certainement pas la rosée qui éjacula sur son ventre.

_-Beurk Sai! T'es dégeux! Dégage de là! Putain je suis tout collant à cause de toi!_

Le peintre eut une lueur triste dans ses yeux, il pensait que son Naruto avait aimé, qu'il avait apprécié de faire l'amour avec lui, il constata amèrement que le blond avait du penser à quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il l'avait trouvé dégoutant, son amour, il avait réussit à dégouter l'homme qu'il aimait. Son cœur était meurtrit, le regard que lui lançait Naruto le blessa au plus profond de son âme, ce fut encore pire quand il le vit avoir un haut le cœur et se précipiter vers la salle de bain pour y vider tout son estomac.

Sai remit son boxer prit les affaires de Naruto et les lui amena en lui disant qu'il pouvait prendre une douche si il le désirait mais juste un nouveau vomissement lui répondit.

_-Ca va aller Naruto?_

_-T...Toi... Ne m'approche pas! Laisse-moi!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Tu as aimé?_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #03**_

_-Ca va aller Naruto?_

_-T...Toi... Ne m'approche pas! Laisse-moi!_

Sai le laissa donc et Naruto ressortit deux minutes plus tard, alors que le peintre esquissa un mouvement vers lui, le blond le poussa violement et sortit en courant de l'appartement.

Il couru, couru, couru aussi vite, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, il aurait voulu parler à quelqu'un mais malheureusement pour lui les deux personnes à qui il voulait se confier étaient ensemble à ce moment même et ceci lui fit encore plus mal, il ne pu retenir ses larmes. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta de courir mais continua sa route en marchant, ses larmes s'étaient apaisées. Alors qu'il pensait rentrer chez lui, il croisa le chemin de Shikamaru et Neji, surement bourré car ceux ci sortaient d'un bar et Shikamaru soutenait tant bien que mal son ami.

_-HEY!! Mais c'est Naruto!! Regarde Shika-chou y'a Naru-chan! Oulala il a mauvaise mine! Viens on va le réconforter._

Ils avancèrent alors tout deux en direction du blond figé de voir son ami d'habitude si noble complètement avachi sur le ninja à la tête d'ananas.

_- Coucou Naru-chan, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu veux peut-être que je te réconforte..._

Joignant le geste à la parole il s'était dégagé des bras du Nara pour se pointer devant Naruto et avait prit son visage dans une main par le menton et se rapprochait dangereusement à présent de sa bouche. Le Hyuuga se retrouva alors en une seconde à quelques mètres plus loin sur les fesses se tenant la joue.

Naruto tenait encore son poing droit devant lui et était essoufflé.

_-O.O Mais enfin Naruto ça va pas! Je sais que Neji est bourré mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le frapper comme ça voyons!! _Shikamaru repartit en direction de Neji qu'il aida à relever.

Naruto fut encore plus choqué quand il vit des larmes perlées dans les yeux de Neji et qu'il le vit se jeter dans les bras du Nara.

_-Bouhouhouh Naru-chan est vilain!!_ **Alors ça c'est la meilleure! Est-ce vraiment Neji Hyuuga en face de moi?!**

_-Chut calme toi mon ange, c'est rien, je suis là_. **O.O Mon ange?! Mais c'est quoi leur délire là?!** _Et puis c'est bien fait pour toi! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'apprêtais à lui faire mais si ça n'avait pas été lui c'est moi qui t'aurais frappé!_

_-Hein? Mais Shika-chou tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais jamais embrassé! C'est toi que j'aime!_

_-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin?! Vous... Vous... Vous deux... Vous êtes...._

_- Tsss... Galère... Oui Naruto; Neji et moi sommes ensemble et j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous s'il te plait. Désolé pour ce qu'il aurait pu essayer de faire mais quand il est bourré il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. ... Pourquoi t'as l'air si choqué? C'est parce que nous sommes gay? Tu sais tes deux coéquipiers le sont aussi..._

_-C'est pas ça qui me dérange mais... désolé Shikamaru je crois que ça fait un peu trop pour moi en une soirée._

_-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Tu veux en parler?_

_- Euh je ne sais pas si t'es la bonne personne pour en parler... Et puis je crois que Neji s'est endormi, vous devriez peut-être rentrer._

_-Pourquoi ne serais-je pas la bonne personne? Ca concerne un garçon? Si c'est le cas crois moi je suis la bonne personne. Allez viens on sera mieux chez moi pour parler que en pleine rue._

_-Chez... Chez... Chez toi?!_

_-Naruto... tu es un de mes meilleurs amis et de plus j'aime Neji, je ne tenterais rien vis a vis de toi ne t'inquiète pas._

_-Promis?_ La voix de Naruto se faisait timide et mal assurée. Alors que le Nara mettait son petit ami endormi sur son dos il regarda le blond avec appréhension.

_-Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer Naruto? Tu me fais peur là. Allez viens rentrons._

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot avant d'arriver à l'appartement de Shikamaru. Et très certainement que Neji habitait plus ou moins avec lui car beaucoup de ses affaires si trouvaient. Shikamaru allongea Neji sur le canapé, s'assit à son tour et posa la tête de son amour sur ses genoux en lui caressant les cheveux. Naruto, lui, l'assit dans le fauteuil à coté. Il n'était pas dégouté de voir ses deux amis ainsi, il était même plutôt content car ils avaient l'air heureux tout les deux, il pensa que ça devait faire longtemps qu'ils étaient en couple.

_-Alors? Tu me raconte._

Naruto pris une inspiration et commença son récit.

_-C'est Sai. Non, en faite à la base c'est Sasuke qui a commencé en acceptant l'invita' de Sakura-chan à aller boire un verre..._

_-Effectivement on les a vu tout a l'heure, on s'est croisé, ils sortaient du bar en courant. En faite c'est Sakura qui courait en qui trainait Sasuke derrière elle. Enfin bref, pourquoi il a accepté je pensais qu'il s'intéressait à Sai._

_-Oui moi aussi et ça nous a tous surpris. Peut-être il l'a fait pour le rendre jaloux... non il ne serait pas aussi stupide. Bref, ça m'a tellement énervé que j'ai accepté d'aller chez Sai, ça a eut l'air de bien énerver Sasuke, tant mieux!_

_-Ensuite._

_-Une fois chez lui il a commencé à me faire des avances, plus poussées que d'habitudes._

_-C'est à dire?_

Naruto lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec le peintre, Shikamaru écoutait, attentif.

_-Tu as aimé?_

_-O.O Quoi?! Non mais ça ne va pas! Shika désolé mais je ne suis pas gay! Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu aimer!_

_-Tsss t'es vraiment chiant Naruto. Ça à rien a voire. Moi ce que je sais de Sai c'est que c'est un amant génial._

_-NANIIIIIIIIIIII?! Toi? Toi et Sai? ..._

_-Moi? Non. _Son regard se posa sur son amant et le blond comprit qu'il parlait de Neji, il continua donc. _C'est son ex, et j'ai eu vent de ses exploits._

_-Au faite Shika, ça fait combien de temps vous deux?_

_-Plus d'un an. Mais la discutions n'est pas à Neji et moi mais de toi et Sai. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Ca t'a plu?_

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes, au début c'est sur que ça lui avait plu, mais la simple idée d'avoir couché avec un homme le dégoutait.

_-C'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que... c'est un mec._

_-Et?_

_-Et moi c'est Sakura-chan que j'aime._

_-Tu commence vraiment à être trop chiant là, répond a ma question!_

_-Bon d'accord oui c'est vrai que j'ai aimé!!! Voilà t'es content t'as ta réponse!!_

Neji grogna dans son sommeil et Shikamaru porta son attention sur lui un instant lui caressant les cheveux pour qu'il se calme. Naruto était abasourdi par l'attention que son ami portait à son aimé, il n'était pas homophobe mais de savoir que deux de ses amis étaient ensemble le laissait sur le cul. Le Nara reporta son attention sur son ami blond.

_-Pourquoi t'as couché avec lui? Et répond moi franchement j'en ai marre que tu tourne autour du pot._

_-Franchement je ne sais pas trop, sa façon de me parler, de m'embrasser, ses caresses... je me suis laisser envahir par toutes ces sensations mais j'essayais d'oublier que s'était Sai qui me les prodiguait._

_-Pourquoi? Si ça te dégoutait tant que ça pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté? Il ne t'aurait pas forcé si tu avais dit 'non'. Résultat: tu l'as encore plus blessé._

_-Hein? Comment ça?_

_-Galère, t'es vraiment lent des fois. Réfléchis deux secondes, si tu lui avais demandé d'arrêter il aurait peut-être insisté un peu puis aurait arrêté si tu ne voulais vraiment pas. Mais, en le laissant faire c'est que tu étais d'accord, puis à la fin tu l'as rejeté. Essai d'imaginer un instant ce qu'il a pu ressentir de voir qu'il te dégoutait._

_-Je peux comprendre mais j'ai du mal à imaginer..._

_-Ok. Pour faire simple, imagine que tu es couché avec Sakura et que après que vous ayez fait l'amour elle te regarde dégoutée et aille vomir tripes et boyaux puis t'envoi bouler en te laissant comme une merde._

_-Oh merde... Je me suis vraiment conduit comme le dernier des salops!! Merde Shika qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Il doit me détester maintenant._

_-N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais? Comme ça au moins il ne s'approchera plus de toi._

_-Je... Non...Mais bien sur que non!! A la base c'est un ami, je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste. Je dois aller m'excuser!_

_-Attend avant de partir, j'ai encore deux trois petites choses à te dire et à te demander... Premièrement ne va pas le voire tout de suite, laisse passer la nuit, elle porte conseil. Deuxièmement, si c'était à refaire, que ferais-tu? Le laisserais-tu faire à nouveau? Ou le stopperais-tu? Je ne te demande pas de me répondre mais trouve les réponses pour toi même. Et pour finir, s'il te plait ne dis rien pour Neji et moi et je ne dirais rien pour ce qui s'est passé entre notre artiste et toi._

Naruto se leva et remercia son ami avant de partir. Avant de refermer la porte il entendit son ami réveillé Neji pour lui dire d'aller se coucher. Décidément, la douceur du Nara le surprenais, il aimerait bien lui aussi que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui comme il le fait, Sakura bien sur.

Arrivé chez lui il s'affala sur son lit et repensa à sa journée passée, leur mission, Sasuke qui accepte l'invitation de Sakura, lui acceptant celle de Sai, le souffle de Sai dans son cou, ses baisers, ses caresses, quand ils avaient fait l'amour, le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit et puis la honte, son dégout, sa fuite, sa rencontre avec ses amis - en couple, sa discutions avec Shikamaru, la derrière question qu'il lui avait posée. Il se la reposa à voix haute, il avait pris l'habitude de se parler à lui même à voix haute cela l'aidait à se concentrer sur telle ou telle chose.

_-Si c'était à refaire? Continuer? Ou arrêter? C'est vrai qu'il est tendre et attentif et doux et sa voix quand il... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi?! C'est Sai!! C'est un mec!! A refaire oui mais avec Sakura!! Mais... est ce que ça serais bien avec elle? ... Bien sur que oui c'est Sakura!!_

Trop fatigué par tout les évènements de sa journée il s'endormi comme une masse. Son sommeil fut ponctué de rêves plus étranges le uns que les autres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Naruto... Sert toi juste de moi comme si j'étais ton arme pour cette vengeance..._


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #04**_

Trop fatigué par tout les évènements de sa journée il s'endormi comme une masse. Son sommeil fut ponctué de rêves plus étranges le uns que les autres.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il mit quelques minutes à ce rappeler les évènements de la veille et se dit au fond de lui qu'il aurait préférer réellement les oublier. Il avait décidé de ne pas aller voire de suite Sai, de toute façon ils étaient en congés pour quelques jours. Tout ce qui voulait pour l'instant c'était prendre un petit dej' et aller s'entrainer avec Sasuke.

Depuis que le brun était rentré ils faisaient ça tous les jours, ils se retrouvaient et s'entraient ensemble. Mais est ce qu'après hier soir tout serait pareil? Apres tout Naruto lui en voulait d'être partit avec Sakura et d'avoir très certainement fait quelque chose avec elle. Et puis lui était lui même partit avec Sai alors qu'il savait que son meilleur ami en pinçait pour lui.

Non, il le savait, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

A son arrivée au terrain d'entrainement Sasuke n'était toujours pas là, il s'échauffa en pensant qu'il ne tarderait pas mais son ami ne vient pas. Il s'entraina alors seul quelques heures puis partit en direction de l'Ichiraku pour déjeuner. Malheureusement il tomba sur Sai, a sa plus grande surprise quand le peintre le vit il baissa les yeux et continua son chemin sans un regard ni un mot. Naruto su a ce moment qu'il avait été trop loin il devait le retenir, lui parler, s'excuser. Mais il ne fit rien car la rue était loin d'être déserte et avait peur que tout le monde soit au courant pour se qu'ils avaient fait. Il vit le brun tourner au coin de la rue et il se rendit a l'échoppe de ramen en prit deux a emporté et se dirigea vers chez le brun.

En tournant au coin de la rue il tomba sur Sai adossé au mur le regard vide. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, depuis le temps le brun avait su s'ouvrir, dévoilé ses sentiments mais là il revit quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que tout, le sourire hypocrite de celui ci.

_-Ah bonjour Naruto-kun_. Son ton était froid malgré son sourire, il se décolla du mur et commença à repartir vers chez lui quand il entendit la voix du blond l'appeler doucement.

Quand il se retourna il vit Naruto désorienté, regardant de droite à gauche ne sachant trop quoi dire.

_-Sai... Euh... En faite... Je..._

_-Laisse tombé. Je regrette, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du te forcer._

_-O.O Hein?! Quoi? Ah non, non, non, non, t'y es pas du tout! C'est moi qui m'excuse du comportement que j'ai eu. Et... j'aimerais que l'on reste quand même ami..._

Sai le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, il devait halluciner! Mais non le blond s'excusait, il ne rêvait pas, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder mutuellement, le brun réfléchissant, le blond attendant sa réponse.

_-D'accord. J'accepte. _Et pour confirmer ses dires il se jeta au cou du blond et le serra des ses bras.

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAh Sai!!!_

_-Quoi? C'est juste un câlin a-mi-cal_. Ça y est il re-souriait, mais sincèrement cette fois, et ce sourire fit un peu fondre notre blond.

_-Mmh bon ok mais garde tes distance quand même. Tiens j'étais partis nous chercher des ramens, je t'en ai pris un_. Il tendit le sac au brun qui le prit comme si Naruto lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux.

_-Tu reviens de ton entrainement avec Sasuke?_

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre il vit le dit Sasuke avec une Sakura pendu a son bras comme un bébé koala accroché au ventre de sa mère. Naruto regarda la scène d'un œil froid et se dirigea vers le brun afin de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Le brun voyant le blond avec Sai se ferma encore plus et alors qu'il allait repousser Sakura il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa a pleine bouche devant ses deux autres coéquipiers.

Sai vit bien que Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir face à se que lui faisait subir son ami, il avait mal pour lui, puis il lui vint une idée en voyant le blond fulminer contre Sasuke.

_-Ne Naruto, tu veux te venger de Sasuke?_

Naruto leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son ami qui ne comprit que quand celui ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux jusqu'a sa nuque et s'approcha de lui. Il lui murmura alors que c'était pour faire semblant, qu'il ne se ferait pas d'idées à propos d'eux, il avait comprit que Naruto ne le voulait pas. Il lui promit aussi de ne rien tenté de plus.

_-Naruto... Sert toi juste de moi comme si j'étais ton arme pour cette vengeance..._

Il ne lui fallut pas plus, car déjà le faite de voir le peintre si près de lui, lui avait fait rappeler la douceur de ses lèvres et a quel point il embrassait bien. Il embrassa Sai avec douceur passant ses bras autour de son cou. Quelques vielles folles se trouvant là se mirent à parler entre elles et a critiquer 'cette jeunesse décadente'.

Sasuke n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre ses deux coéquipier et bouillonnait de rage envers son meilleur ami, Sakura, elle, était aux anges, elle se foutait royalement que Sasuke l'aime ou non, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que pour le moment c'est elle qu'il embrassait en pleine rue. Sasuke et Naruto s'affrontèrent du regard pendant ce qui s'embla durer une éternité puis ils tournèrent tout deux vigoureusement la tête dans des directions opposées avant de partir avec leur compagnon respectif.

Une fois qu'il fut en dehors de portée de vue du blond Sasuke repoussa Sakura en lui disant qu'elle était lourde puis il partit seul afin de s'entrainer laissant la rosée en plein milieu de la rue ne sachant trop se qui venait de se passer. Puis elle se reprit en se disant que c'était Sasuke Uchiha et qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

De l'autre coté Sai avait directement lâché Naruto une fois le brun partit, Naruto avait mit quelques secondes à redescendre sur Terre après son accolade avec l'artiste. Oulala il fallait qu'il se calme, OK il embrassait comme un dieu mais c'était mec quand même! Ce fut la voix de Sai et sa main qui s'agitait devant ses yeux qui lui firent descendre de son nuage.

_-T'étais dans la Lune ou quoi? Ça fait deux minutes que je te parle. Et puis pourquoi t'es tout rouge? T'es malade? _Il toucha alors le front de son ami pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. _Mmh, t'es un peu chaud tu devras rentrer te reposé non?_

OK s'était de plus en plus étrange, le voir sourire était trop, il avait encore envi de l'embrasser, il devait avoir raison il devait être malade c'est surement pour ça qu'l avait aussi chaud.

Ils allèrent finalement s'assoir sur un banc pour manger leur ramens et se quittèrent un peu après avec juste un signe de main.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Ca peut prendre des mois voire des années..._


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #05**_

Ils allèrent finalement s'assoir sur un banc pour manger leur ramens et se quittèrent un peu après avec juste un signe de main.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le petit jeu durait. A chaque fois que Sasuke et Sakura rencontrait Naruto et Sai ils s'affichaient chacun de leur coté. Ne déplaisant pas le moins du mande a Sakura et Sai, ni pour Naruto d'ailleurs qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec le peintre dans l'espoir de rencontrer les deux autres et ainsi de se faire embrasser par les douces lèvres sucrées du brun. En dehors des rencontres avec les deux autres l'artiste ne tentait rein vis a vis du blond, les moments passés avec lui, lui suffisait, il remplaçait Sasuke pour l'entrainement donc le voyait au moins une fois par jour. Il se plaisait à voir le blond venir de plus en plus souvent à lui, il avait même été surpris une fois ou Naruto lui avait fait un petit bisou avant de le quitter, mais ne se faisant pas plus d'espoir que ça.

Sasuke lui de son coté n'en pouvait plus de Sakura qui le collait de plus en plus, c'était pire qu'un pot de colle. Plus d'une fois il avait faillit lui coller un chidori dans sa face mais se retenait à grandes peines. Lui et Naruto ne s'était pas reparlé, il s'en voulait de l'attitude qu'il avait eut, il ne pensait pas que son plan échouerait. Résultat: il avait perdu son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'il voulait "sortait" avec son ex-meilleur ami et pompon sur le gâteau une boule de chewing-gum était collé a lui quasi 24/24. Sakura elle pensait juste que le brun était timide et n'osait pas se montrer en public, sauf qu'il n'était pas plus démonstratif en privé. Ces derniers temps elle pensait même qu'il la fuyait (ce qui était bien sur totalement vrai, mais ça elle ne le savait pas).

Tout les quatre partaient en missions mais jamais ensemble jusqu'au jour où Naruto et Sasuke furent appelés dans le bureau de la cinquième. Quand ils se virent Tsunade eu à faire a deux auras plus que menaçantes, elle se demandait vraiment si c'était la bonne solution mais après tout elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_-Je vous ai fait venir tout les deux pour vous confier une mission. Vous allez partir tout les deux pendant minimum trois mois pour ..._

_-QUOI?! Trois mois rien qu'avec lui?! Tu débloque la vieille, JAMAIS!!! Je refuse!!!_

_-Hn, comme si j'avais envi de passé trois mois avec un imbécile comme toi._

_-Qu'est ce t'as dit?! Répète un peu pour voire?_

_-Baka!_

_-C'est moi que tu traite de baka? __Baka!_

_-Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! ..._

_-Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! __Baka! ..._

_-CA SUFFIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE VOUS DEUX!! MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTEZ! ET SI VOUS RETROUVER LE MOINDRE PETIT MOT A DIRE JE VOUS ENCHAINE L'UN A L'AUTRE!!_

Les deux shinobis apeurés par leur Hokage, s'étaient tassés sur eux même et n'osaient plus ouvrirent la bouche.

_-Des objections? Non? Bien; Donc je continu: Vous allez partir pour minimum trois mois pour enquêter sur un nouveau pays qui vient de se former 'Le Pays Du Sel'. Essayer de changer vos identités et de vous intégrez parmi les habitant je veux tout les détails concernant ce pays._

_-Mais..._

_-PAS DE MAIS NARUTO!!!_

_-Ca peut prendre des mois voire des années..._

_-Un problème Uchiha?_

_-Pourquoi nous deux?_

_-Tout simplement parce que j'ai confiance en Naruto et que tu es un bon shinobi et puis vous avez l'habitude de travaillez ensemble. Et puis..._

_-...?_

_-...?_

_-Vous êtes amis._

_-Hin hin! Étions._

_-Ouais ne m'assimilez pas à cet individu s'il vous plait._

Alors que Naruto allait répliquer il vit Tsunade se lever de son bureau en faisant craquer ses articulation et venir vers lui. Il suait a grosse gouttes et avait peur de se qui allait suivre.

_-OK! C'est bon t'as gagné on va y aller!!_

_-Hn, on doit partir quand?_

_-Je vous donne une heure pour vous préparez après vous partez_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Parce que en plus tu avoues que tu me matais!_


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #06**_

_-Je vous donne une heure pour vous préparez après vous partez_.

Ils partirent chacun vers chez eux et se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard devant la grande porte ou les attendait déjà l'Hokage. Apres les dernières recommandations ils prient la route ne s'adressant pas la parole et finirent pas arriver à la frontière du Pays du Sel quatre jours plus tard.

_-Oï Teme j'ai pensé à un truc._

_-Oh tu pense toi._

_Ta gueule! Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter tant pis!_ Et Naruto se mis à bouder dans son coin se qui étonnamment fit sourire Sasuke qui se rapprocha de lui reprenant son masque impassible avant de lui demander ce a quoi il pensait. Le blond fut plus qu'étonner du comportement du brun mais lui adressa quand même la parole.

_-Et bien en faite j'ai pensé que l'on devrait se changer pour des fringues moins voyantes._

_-Tu parles pour toi la j'espère._

_-O.O Je te signale que t'es aussi voyant que moi avec ton haut ouvert et ton espèce corde violette... Tiens j'ai acheté ça à la précédente ville_. Il lui tendit un pantalon et un t-shirt noir. _J'espère qu'ils seront a ta taille, on doit faire a peut près la même._

Il commença à se déshabiller et Sasuke put ainsi contempler son coéquipier qui il faut l'avouer était plus que bien foutu. Naruto se sentant observé il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui le dévorait du regard et dont les joues avaient prit une légère couleur rose.

_-Hey mais ça va pas de me mater comme ça?!_

_-Hein?_ Sasuke ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était comme hypnotisé par le corps de son 'ami'. _Hn! Est ce que c'est ma faute si tu te dessape devant moi, j'ai des yeux je m'en sers!_

_-Parce que en plus tu avoues que tu me matais!_

_- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nier. Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas je ne te sauterais pas dessus, je ne suis pas tombé aussi bas._

_-Oh... Parce que te faire Sakura alors que tu es gay c'est pas être tombé bas?_

_-Et toi alors tu dis que t'es hétéro et que tu voudrais sortir avec elle, mais en attendant tu te tape mon Sai!! Et puis si tu la veux moi je te la donne elle est trop super glu, sangsue etc., j'en peux plus moi!! Heureusement en fait qu'il y cette mission je commençais à devenir fou a cause d'elle. Toujours devant ma porte alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, des fois même je me réveillais et elle était dans mon lit!!! Mais qu'est ce que tu peux bien tu trouver?!!_

_-O.O Waouh Sasuke on a souvent parlé toi et moi mais là, je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire autant de choses d'un coup et encore moins parler de toi... Si Sakura t'énerve autant pourquoi tu reste avec elle?_

_-Tout ça c'est à cause de toi!!_

_-De moi?_

_-Pourquoi tu sors avec lui? _Sa voix était faible et il avait baissé la tête.

_-Sasuke... Tu te trompe, Sai et moi on ne sort pas ensemble, on s'entend très bien, c'est vrai que dernièrement il pourrait y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre nous mais moi je ne l'aime pas. Si on fait ça c'est parce que tu m'as volé Sakura._

_-Pff elle s'en fou de toi, c'est une fille sans cervelle... C'est allé jusqu'ou toi et lui?_

_-Tu es sur que tu veux l'entendre?_

_-Oui maintenant je m'en doute mais dit quand même._

_-On a couché ensemble. Tout comme toi et Sakura, non?_

_-Hn. _Sasuke serra les poings, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto serrais allé aussi loin. _Souvent?_

_-Juste une fois. Et toi?_

_-Trop a mon gout, je peux te poser une dernière question?_

_-Euh oui je m'attends au pire._

_-T'as été seme ou uke?_

_-O.o hein? Se-quoi?_

_-... Tu l'as pris ou il t'a prit?_ C'était trop dur pour Sasuke de parler de ses choses là, mais après tout il n'y avait qu'avec Naruto qu'il se sentait vraiment a l'aise de parler et peuvent ils avaient déjà bien entamé la conversation donc...

_-Euh, je l'ai prit pourquoi?_

_-Laisse tombé. Bon on se change?_

Ils se changèrent donc chacun de leur coté et reprirent leur marche pour le prochain village.

Ce n'était pas un village ninja, ils y trouvèrent une auberge et prirent une chambre, pour deux, économisant ainsi leur budget, après tout ils ne savaient combien de temps durerait leur mission.

La chambre était plutôt confortable d'en blé Sasuke imposa a Naruto qu'il prenait le lit. Mais c'est sans compter sur notre blond qui ne laissa pas faire et qui lui dit que ce serait lui qui le prendrait. Apres moult confrontations verbales, au jaken et même un combat ils étaient toujours à égalité. Ils décidèrent donc difficilement de partager le lit, Naruto beaucoup plus retissent se souvenant du regard de Sasuke sur lui.

Ils voyagèrent pendant un mois à travers le petit pays changeant de village tout les trois jours le temps de récolter des informations. Quand il n'y avait pas de village ils dormaient à la belle étoile, l'un a coté de l'autre s'étant habitué à leur proximité. Il leur fallut trois semaines de plus pour trouver le village ninja mais ne s'y arrêtèrent pas encore, préférant 'ratisser' tout le pays avant de s'y rendre.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils étaient partit quand ils se rendirent au village caché des marais salants. C'était un tout petit village sur la cote mais dont tout les alentours étaient entourés de marais salants (XD). Ils avaient réussit à y rentrer grâce a un genjutsu de Sasuke et ils purent constater que la sécurité n'y était que peu développé. Ils prient deux chambres cette fois car le séjour serait long et puis ils avaient assez économisé pour ça.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-En manque... en manque de... de nicotine? De sucre? De soleil? De... de..._


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #07**_

Ils prient deux chambres cette fois car le séjour serait long et puis ils avaient assez économisé pour ça.

Lors de leur première nuit, alors que Naruto commençait à s'endormir, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et saisit le kunai se trouvant a coté de lui prêt à se jeter sur cet intrus. Il eut de plus en plus peur sentant un poids sur le lit et quelqu'un se penché sur lui. Mais il reconnu l'odeur de Sasuke se qui le rassura dans un premier temps mais il se demanda vite se qu'il faisait dans sa chambre si tard.

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux Sasuke?_

_-O.O Tu ne dormais pas?_

_-Non. Et j'aimerais que tu me répondes._

Leur relation était redevenue telle qu'elle était avant leur différent et ils s'entendaient même mieux qu'avant parlant et riant souvent ensemble. Pourtant a l'instant Naruto se sentais perplexe, qu'arrivait-il a Sasuke, il n'aimait pas son regard, il avait déjà vu ce regard dans les yeux... de Sai.

_-Naruto... Je suis en manque._

_-O.O en... en...en manque?_

_-Hn._

_-En manque... en manque de... de nicotine? De sucre? De soleil? De... de..._

_-De sexe._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Ne t'approche pas de moi!!_

_-Je savais que tu n'accepterais pas, mais j'ai une solution à te proposer..._

_-Mmh... Dis toujours, mais recule s'il te plait._

_-Je te propose un compromis, je vais m'abaisser à quelque chose que je n'aurais pensé faire. Je vais me transformer en Sakura._

_-Hein? Euh Sasuke tu es sur que tout va bien? Enfin... Bon me regarde pas comme ça et continues..._

_-Mais a une condition, que tu te transformas en Sai._

_-La vache, t'es vraiment tordu comme mec, ou alors tu dois vraiment être en manque._

_-Je suis vraiment en manque._

_-Pourquoi tu vas pas te payer une pute, enfin un gigolo._

_-parce qu'on vient d'arriver ici et que je n'ai pas envi que l'on se fasse remarquer._

_-Bon je résume: je me transforme en Sai, toi en Sakura et on couche ensemble, c'est ça._

Sasuke hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il avait honte de s'abaissé a ce point mais on moins ils réaliseraient leurs fantasmes tout deux.

Naruto accepta difficilement mais une fois qu'il vue Sakura (Sasuke) avec le regard remplit de désir il ne pu faire marche arrière se transformant en Sai et approcha de son vis a vis afin de l'embrasser. Si quelque avait regardé par la fenêtre de cette chambre cette nuit là il n'y aurait vu qu'un homme et une femme faisant l'amour, mais les apparences sont tellement trompeuses...

Naruto était aux anges, en apparence. En réalité une partie de lui se dégoutait de se dire qu'il s'était abaisser a ce point pour 'avoir' Sakura. De plus autre chose le tracassait, il se demandait si c'était parce que ce n'était pas réellement Sakura ou si parce que son expérience avec Sai avait été plus intense mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il avait vraiment plus prit son pied avec Sai qu'avec le semblant de Sakura. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il faudrait réitérer l'expérience, afin d'être vraiment sur, bien sur, un 'pof' retentit dans ses bras et Sasuke retrouva son apparence alors qu'il s'endormait. Pour il ne sait quelles raisons il le garda dans ses bras retrouvant lui aussi son apparence.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain il se sentait bien, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite profitant de la chaleur des bras dans lesquels il se trouvait. Il se décida à ouvrir un œil et tomba sur le visage endormi de Naruto, et réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment Sai qui lui avait fait l'amour, en même temps lui même n'avait pas été celui qu'il est. Tant pis il était bien là pour l'instant, donc il ferma les yeux et repartit dans les bras de Morphée, enfin surtout dans ceux de Naruto.

Ce petit manège se produisait de plus en plus souvent si bien qu'ils avaient annulés l'autre chambre pour ne dormir que dans une seule. Un soir alors qu'ils avaient tout deux retrouver leur apparences et que Naruto s'endormait une main sur son cœur, Sasuke se perdit dans ses pensées. Il pensa que même si il avait l'apparence de Sai, les caresses et les baisers étaient bien ceux de Naruto et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait un effet fou. Il aurait aimé lui demandé de rester lui même, mais comment Naruto l'aurait prit...

Le blond lui ne se posait plus de question, il en avait marre de faire l'amour a 'une femme', c'était vraiment mieux, mais alors de très loin, avec un mec. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas aussi hétéro qu'il ne le pensait. Il aurait aimé que Sasuke garde son apparence, mais comment Sasuke l'aurait prit...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-La mission peut attendre une heure ou deux, là j'ai d'autres préoccupations plus importantes..._


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #08**_

Il aurait aimé que Sasuke garde son apparence, mais comment Sasuke l'aurait prit...

C'est un soir qui le vint une idée, prenant Sakura a quatre pattes. Apres avoir bien lubrifié ses doigts, il en inséra un dans son intimé ce qui surprit Sasukura mais se laissa faire. Apres l'avoir préparé Naruto la pénétra puis lui mit une claque sur les fesses se qui surpris le brun qui reprit son apparence. Sur le point de faire une réflexion, il tourna sa tête pensant voire Sai mais au lieu de ça il vit un blond, au corps de dieu grec ruisselant de sueur, les yeux embués par le plaisir et un sourire à faire faire fondre l'iceberg du Titanic. A cette vision notre brun fut bien plus qu'exciter et se dégagea de l'emprise de Naruto pour se retourner et se retrouver au dessus de lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tout deux a bout de souffle, cependant ce n'était pas finit et Sasuke saisit la nuque du blond et les fit rouler afin qu'il se retrouve sous Naruto. La vision que lui offrit Sasuke le transcenda sur place, le brun était sur le dos un bras au dessus de sa tête l'autre sur son torse, ses jambe à moitié écartées, en bref un véritable appel au viol.

_-Na...Naruto... Prend moi_

_-Oh Sasuke..._

S'en était trop pour lui le se jeta la bouche du brun qu'il lui offrit le plus sensuel des baisers et reprit la ou il s'était arrêté quelque minutes auparavant pénétrant Sasuke d'une traite qui hurla de plaisir, demandant toujours plus, plus fort, plus loin jusqu'a se que Naruto trouve ce point si sensible en lui faisant voir milles et une étoiles, plus rien n'existait, il sentait juste le blond aller et venir en lui et les mouvement de sa main sur son érection.

_-Na...ru... je vais..._

_-Attends... juste...un peu... ensemble._

Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard ils jouirent ensemble, d'une même voix, l'un se déversant entre eux et l'autre dans l'un. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit essoufflés mais heureux. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'endormirent Sasuke murmura a l'oreille de Naruto:

_-Je t'aime Naruto. _

Il le savait ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'aimait, tout d'abord comme un ami, puis comme un frère puis il l'avait hais et était parti mais au fond de lui il avait continué à l'aimer et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait accepté de le suivre pour rentrer a Konoha après tué Orochimaru. De retour il avait retrouvé ses ancien sentiments d'amitié, mais depuis que cette mission avait commencé tout était plus forte, il le sentait, il ne pourrait se passer de lui, il l'aimant tout comme il aimait Sai, peut être même plus.

_-Hn moi aussi..._

Il devait l'avouer, il aimait Sasuke, aimait-il encore Sakura, il le pensait. Il se résolu enfin à admettre qu'il était bi. Alors qu'il s'endormait, un visage apparu dans ses pensées, celui de Sai. Il s'en voulait car comment allait-il réagir quand il saurait ce qui c'était passé entre Sasuke et lui.

Le lendemain il en parla à Sasuke dont le visage s'assombrit en entendant parler de Sai.

_-... Mais tu comprends Sas' je l'ai envoyé boulé comme une merde et là je m'envoi en l'air avec toi comme si de rien était._

_-Et alors quoi? Tu veux 't'envoyer en l'air' avec lui à son tour pour te faire pardonner? Naruto je vous aime tout les deux autant, comprend que ça me fasse mal ce que tu me dis, tu ne l'aime même pas!!_

-... Naruto se sentit rougir et baissa son visage et se mit à triturer ses doigts.

_-Oh mon dieu! Ne me dit pas que t'es tombé amoureux de lui toi aussi?!!!_

_-NON! Ce n'est pas ça!! Disons que je t'aime autant que j'aime Sakura..._

_-Laisse la tombée c'est une abrutie..._

_-Bref! Je t'aime autant que j'aime Sakura mais j'adore Sai et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal..._

Un ange passa puis Sasuke reprit la parole.

_-Bon et bien continuons comme ça pour l'instant, enfin si tu le veux..._

_-Oui bien sur, comment je pourrais me passer de toi._ Tout en disant cela il avait prit la main du brun et l'embrassait délicatement, le brun se sentit fondre par tant de douceur.

_Et quand nous rentrerons a Konoha nous aviserons, on n'y est pas encore... _Il tira alors Sasuke à lui et entreprit de le couvrir de baisers.

_-Mmh... Naruto..._

_-Mmh? Oui mon cœur?_

L'iceberg nommé Sasuke Uchiha, se mit à fondre non pas à cause du réchauffement de la planète mais d'un soleil nommé Naruto et de la petite appellation qu'il lui avait donné.

_-Bien que ce que tu t'apprête à faire me donne très envie, je te rappel que nous avons une mission..._

_-La mission peut attendre une heure ou deux, là j'ai d'autres préoccupations plus importantes..._

_-Ah? Et les quelles?_

-... Le ton coquin de son petit ami le fit sourire._ Comme... Par exemple recouvrir cette magnifique peau de mes tendres baisers_. Apres avoir effectivement recouvert son corps de milles baisers il continua:_ Ensuite je devrais peut être te délivrer de cette emprise_. Il caressa d'un doigt la virilité fièrement dressée de l'Uchiha qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

_-Oh, et comment compte tu t'y prendre?_

_-Et bien tu vois tout d'abord, je la saisirais d'une main, puis ferais aller cette même main de haut en bas te faisant pousser de plus en plus de gémissements, comme ceci._

_-Hin, hin... et ensuite?_

_-Je te trouve bien impatient... Mais si tu insiste... Dans un premier temps, je n'y déposerais que de simples baisers, comme cela. _Sous les tendres caresses de son amant Sasuke se laissa porter par ses sensations et gémit de plus belle.

_Afin... de... mettre...fin... à ... cette... torture... et...aussi... pour... te... faire... perdre... pied... je... la prendrais ainsi en bouche_. Sasuke rejeta son corps sa tête en arrière, c'était déjà trop excitant d'entendre Naruto lui susurrer toutes ses actions au fur et à mesures qu'il les appliquait mais maintenant qu'il sentait son érection dans la bouche de son amour c'était beaucoup trop, surtout quand on sait que cette personne il a deux jours se refusait de penser qu'il pouvait aimer les hommes, aujourd'hui s'appliquait grandement a donner un plaisir sans nom a son homme.

Sentant sa jouissance venir le brun saisit la tête du blond pour le reculer afin qu'il ne soit pas choqué de recevoir la semence du brun dans sa bouche, malheureusement... trop tard, il se déversa en plein sur le visage de son petit ami. Son visage béat il y a quelque secondes était a présent livide honteux de ce qui c'était passé et appréhendant la réaction de son soleil.

Contrairement a ce qu'il pensa, le blond souri et s'essuya avec sa main avant de la porter a sa bouche et de la lécher.

_-Naru... Je suis désolé..._

_-C'est pas aussi mauvais que ça...^^_

Alors que Sasuke allait se relever, Naruto plaqua une main sur son ventre et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_-Et tu crois aller ou comme ça? Qui t'as dit que j'en avais finit avec toi?_

_-..._

_-Tu crois que tu peux m'exciter et t'en sortir aussi facilement?_

_-Oh mais je n'avais aucunement l'envi de partir, je voulais juste... t'embrasser..._

Ce qu'il fit goulument. Puis après cet échange qui aurait pu durer une éternité, Naruto dégagea sa bouche de Sasuke et lui présenta trois doigts à la place. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et les suça avec avidité. Estimant qu'ils étaient assez lubrifié, le blond retira ses doigts mais pour mieux les placer plus bas. Il massa tout d'abor l'entrée de son intimité avec douceur puis recommença a l'embrasser avant de pénétrer un premier doigt. Sasuke était vraiment trop sexy et si il s'était écouté, Naruto l'aurais pris maintenant la tout de suite. Donc afin de ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps il joignit un second doigt qui fut vite rejoint par un troisième. De ses et vient il s'appliquait à retrouver cette tache qui avait fait hurler son Sasuke, et il la trouva...

_-AAAAAAAAh Naru vient! Vient vite... Je t'en supplie..._

_-Merde, un Uchiha qui supplie, on ne voit pas ça tout les jours._

_-Ta gueule et viens!!_

_-Vos désirs son des ordres._

Il retira ses doigts pour finalement placer son sexe à la place et le pénétra doucement. Il attendit quelque seconde mais les yeux suppliant de Sasuke le regardait et il su que c'était le feu vert. Il le pénétra jusqu'a la garde puis se retira complètement et revint d'une traite faisant hurler Sasuke toujours plus, il lui hurlait d'aller plus vite, plus loin, plus fort. Et notre blond ne se fit pas prier, pilonnant un Sasuke transpirant, rougissant, offert à lui. Quand il se sentit venir, il saisi l'érection de Sasuke et le masturba des mêmes mouvements qu'il lui prodiguait. Sasuke jouit quelques minutes plus tard et Naruto le suivit de quelques secondes. Epuisé il s'effondra sur Sasuke et ils se rendormir tout deux alors qu'il était déjà presque midi. Tans pis pour la mission... des fois il faut aussi savoir profiter...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Tu t'es endormi baka!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #09**_

Tans pis pour la mission... des fois il faut aussi savoir profiter...

C'est la faim qui tira du sommeille nos deux shinobis, ils s'extirpèrent tant bien que mal de leur lit et allèrent prendre une douche. Heureusement pour Sasuke, Orochimaru ne lui avait pas apprit que de mauvaise choses et il pu ainsi soigner lui même la douleur dans ses reins. Une fois en bas dans le hall de l'hôtel ils croisèrent certaines employées qui les regardaient en rougissant et même pour certaines s'enfuyant en courant une main sous le nez. Et oui, si ils avaient voulu se faire discret c'était raté, tout l'hôtel avait eu droit aux vocalises du beau brun.

Honteux, Sasuke vira à la rouge tomate et baissa la tête en se rendant au restaurant, Naruto lui, toujours aussi naïf ne s'était rendu comte de rien et entraina Sasuke afin de vite aller manger.

Le lendemain alors qu'ils avaient enfin finit de visiter tout le village, ils se rendirent chez le Kage afin d'y demander une entrevue. Sa secrétaire, leur prit rendez-vous pour le surlendemain. Rien à faire pendant 48h... Le blond sourit à cette idée, il pourrait profiter autant que possible de Sasuke, surtout sachant qu'après cette entrevue il devrait très certainement rentrer pour Konoha.

Le jour de l'audience avec le Kage, Sasuke essayait autant qu'il pouvait de faire bonne figure, mais c'était dur, il était épuisé. Enfin, un blond très sexy l'avait épuisé...

Lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, ils purent enfin apercevoir le dirigeant du village, et quelle surprise... c'était un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt grand et bien fait, sa peau était légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux étaient noirs mais on pouvait constater qu'au soleil il y avait des reflets rouge, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu tellement claire qu'on aurait pu les croire blancs. Les deux ninjas de Konoha ne pouvaient nier qu'il était très beau et avait l'air très gentil. Il leur présenta même sa main en les saluant.

_-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite et qui êtes vous? Vous êtes des ninjas n'est ce pas? D'après l'endurance que vous avez..._

_-Co...Comment?_ Bafouilla Sasuke pas sur de bien comprendre la ou voulait en venir leur vis a vis le visage rieur. Il se tourna vers Naruto aussi désorienté que lui.

_-Je suis au courant que cela fait quelque mois que vous parcourez le pays et cela fait a peut près une semaine que vous êtes ici._

_-..._

_-Et bien apparent vous êtes plus loquaces dans votre chambre d'hôtel...^^_

Alors que le Kage riait il eut face à lui deux belles tomates bien mures, après quelques secondes Sasuke reprit la parole.

_-Comment..._

_-Comment je suis au courant? C'est un petit village et une de mes cousines travaille dans cet hôtel. C'est donc comme ca que j'ai apprit qu'un certain Naruto et un certain Sasuke empêchaient les autres pensionnaires de dormir. Mais c'est normal, c'est beau la jeunesse!!! _(Au mon dieu Gai sort de ce corps!)

_-Bon... Reprenons les présentations comme il se doit. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto et voici Uchiha Sasuke._

_-Uchiha... Konoha donc..._ Le Kage parut songeur un moment puis leur demanda le pourquoi de leur visite.

_-Effectivement nous venons de Konoha et nous sommes envoyés pas Godaime Hokage-sama afin d'éventuellement établir une alliance entres nos villages. Tenez voici le parchemin que je dois vous remettre._

Le dirigeant du village prit le parchemin et se mit à le lire, quand il eut finit il releva son visage vers les deux shinobis dont un endormit sur son bureau. Quand Naruto s'en rendit compte il donna un coup de coude a son ami afin de le tirer des bras de Morphée.

_-Hein?! Quoi?!_

_-Tu t'es endormi baka!!_

_-Et la faute a qui a qui si je suis aussi crevé moi?!_

Le Kage se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence, malgré que cette petite scène le fasse bien rire.

_-Pardonnez-moi, vous disiez?_

_-Rien de particulier... La proposition d'alliance est tentante, malheureusement nous sommes un tout petit pays et sans compter le Pays du Feu, il y a deux autres grands pays qui nous entourent..._

_-Il n'y a aucun problèmes pour le Pays de la Roche, Konoha et Suna sont alliés et en plus le Kazekage et un tres bon ami a moi. Par conséquent, en vous alliant à Konoha vous vous alliez également à Suna._

_-Il faudrait que j'en parle avec mes conseillers, je peux vous donner ma réponse plus tard? D'ici quelque jour je pense..._

_-Bien, dans ce cas... vous savez ou nous trouver ^^?_

_-Oh oui! Oh, et... laisser un peu dormir les autres..._

Le Kage avait rédigé sa réponse et Naruto et Sasuke s'apprêtait à prendre la route retour pour chez eux.

_-Alors a bientôt Ryuuji-sama!!!_

_-A bientôt Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!!!_

Naruto avait vraiment le don pour se mettre qui il voulait dans sa poche voila qu'il était super pote avec un autre Kage, en même temps cela ne pourrait que lui servir au mieux quand il prendra lui même le poste de Tsunade, se dit Sasuke.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le bureau de Tsunade avec la promesse d'alliance du village des Marais Salants.

Sasuke avait le cœur serré, il se demandait comment tout allait se passer maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés, et surtout comment il allait réagir en revoyant Sai, et comment Naruto allait réagir lui? Il le savait, Naruto lui avait avoué qu'il avait une attirance pour le peintre mais après tout il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ça voulait dire qu'il allait rester avec lui... Enfin il l'espérait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _Bon en gros ce que je veux dire c'est que tu devrais essayer de sortir avec Sai._


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #10**_

Il le savait, Naruto lui avait avoué qu'il avait une attirance pour le peintre mais après tout il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ça voulait dire qu'il allait rester avec lui... Enfin il l'espérait.

Alors que le brun se torturait l'esprit il ne vit pas arriver et donc ne pus éviter, un boulet de canon rose bonbon lui tombant dessus.

_-MON SASUKE-KUN T'ES ENFIN RENTRER!! SI TU SAVAIS COMME TU M'AS MANQUER!!!_

_-Euh... Sakura-chan, je crois que tu l'étouffe là... _Le cœur de Naruto se serra dans sa poitrine a la vue de Sakura enlaçant le brun, mais il n'était pas jaloux de Sasuke, non, il était jaloux de la rosée qui serrait ses bras autour de SON Sasuke.

_-Ecoute Sakura..._

_-Oui Sasuke? Tout se que tu veux... Tu veux un câlin? Un bisou? Que je te prépare un bon petit plat? Tu..._

_-STOP!!!! _Contrairement a ce qu'on pouvait croire ce n'était pas le brun qui avait crié mais Naruto fou de rage. _Tu vas le lâcher à la fin!!_

_-Pff quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi et puis Sasuke est... est... HEIN????_

Alors que Sakura partait dans son monologue elle se stoppa en voyant son ami blond aidant Sasuke à se relever et lui caresser la joue tendrement. Quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté à la scène et laissant tomber son sac qu'il tenait il fit se tourner les têtes des deux jeunes hommes vers lui. Et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il partit en courant.

_-Merde!! - Sai?_

Sai courut s'enfermer chez lui, une fois la porte fermée il se laissa glisser contre celle ci et ramena ses genoux contre lui les encerclant de ses bras pour pleurer dedans. Mais que c'était-il passé pendant cette mission. Avant ça il avait couché avec Naruto, qui l'avait rejette, puis il s'était vengé de Sasuke qui lui avait volé Sakura en jouant les couples avec lui, il l'avait même embrassé une fois... Pourquoi, il l'avait rejeté, alors que la il l'avait bien vu dans le regard bleu: de l'amour, son Naruto a qui il n'avait cessé de penser pendant tout ce temps, était tombé amoureux de cette sale petite merde d'Uchiha.

Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pensant que si il n'avait pas été malade c'est lui qui serait partit avec Naruto et peut être alors qu'ils seraient ensemble aujourd'hui, peut-être que ce serait lui que Naruto regarderait ainsi, peut-être, peut-être... C'était trop tard... Tout était fini, il devrait peut-être réfléchir a retourner dans la Racine, là bas au moins il n'est personne, n'a aucun sentiments, rien. Oui mais son soleil venait enfin de rentrer... Apres tout il s'était fait à l'idée de n'être qu'ami avec lui. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu a ce qu'il revienne avec autant d'affection pour Sasuke, il se doutait bien sur qu'ils se reconcilieraient mais pas ça, tout, sauf ça...

Alors que Sai déprimait contre sa porte, Sasuke et Naruto s'évertuaient à ignorer Sakura qui avait bugguée en pleine rue. Le brun ramassa le sac de Sai et se retourna vers son petit ami l'air perdu plus que jamais.

_-Dis Naru, j'ai pensé à quelque chose et j'aimerais t'en parler. Mais avant ça on a besoin de repos et puis il faudrait aller rendre ça à Sai._

_-Il y a quoi dans le sac?_

_-Des affaires de dessins et des bouquins._

_-Bien alors ça pourra attendre, tu viens, on rentre?_

Il lui tendit sa main, et Sasuke s'empressa de la saisir, toujours en ignorant Sakura dont la mâchoire venait de tombée au sol.

Une fois chez le blond, celui ci s'affala sur le canapé et le brun le rejoint en se lovant contre lui. Voyant son amour fermer les yeux il pensa qu'il allait s'endormir et donc commença a fermer egalement les siens quand sa voix parvint a ses oreilles.

_-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Sasuke?_

_-Gné?_

_-Tout a l'heure tu m'as dis que tu avais pensé a quelque chose._

_-Ah, ça. Tu es sur de vouloir en parler maintenant? _Il prit son silence pour un oui. _En faite... c'est peut être un peu tiré par les cheveux... mais j'aimerais... qu'on essaie avec Sai._

Naruto se sentit bien réveillé tout à coup, il ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir Sasuke, ou peut-être avait-il peur de comprendre.

_-Euh... excuse moi, mais, moi pas comprendre quoi toi dire!_

_-Bon en gros ce que je veux dire c'est que tu devrais essayer de sortir avec Sai._

_-HEIN?? Oulala, mais t'es tombé sur la tete mon pauvre chéri, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui voulais sortir avec lui, et puis... je pensais qu'on était ensemble... Tu ne veux plus de moi?_

Devant la petite boudeuse de son amoureux il soupira et alla l'embrasser.

_-Je t'aime baka! Mais je l'aime aussi, et tu m'as dis toi même que t'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu regrette de passer à coté._

_-oula! De plus en plus suspect!! Le connard égoïste que tu es veut me partager avec l'homme que tu aime. Qui êtes vous et sortez du corps divin de mon Sasuke!!_

_-T'es bête... En faite j'aimerais qu'on essaie tout les trois. De vivre ensemble et tout et tout._

_-OK! Là t'as complètement pété une durite! Et en plus il ne voudra jamais._

_-Ce qui veux dire, que toi, tu serais partant?_

_-C'est vrai que c'est tentent... Mais... Bon, tres bien nous irons lui parler demain. En attendant allons nous coucher, je suis crevé!!_

_-Ah? Dommage..._

Apres une nuit qui se devait être reposante, mais qui ne le fut pas, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers chez Sai en fin d'après-midi. Ils appréhendaient tout deux tout d'abord la réaction du brun vis à vis de la veille mais aussi par rapport a la proposition qu'ils allaient lui faire. Ils se désirèrent et frappèrent quelques coups a la porte, de suite ils entendirent une petit exclamation juste derrière la porte et un frottement comme si une personne s'était trouvée assise juste derrière.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-La vache t'es vachement tordu comme mec! C'est d'avoir trainer chez Orochimaru qui t'as déglingué le cerveau?_


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #11**_

Ils se désirèrent et frappèrent quelques coups a la porte, de suite ils entendirent une petit exclamation juste derrière la porte et un frottement comme si une personne s'était trouvée assise juste derrière.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le peintre avec la mine la plus affreuse qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, ses yeux rougis et gonflés et on pouvait deviner qu'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son cœur.

_-Ah, c'est vous. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?_

_-Oh mon dieu Sai c'est quoi cette tete? Aller laisse nous entrer on a à te parler. Et puis, on t'a ramené ton sac que tu as fait tomber hier._

_-Bonjour Sai_. Murmura Sasuke en baissant la tete, il avait de la peine de le voir dans cette état sachant que s'était en partit sa faute.

_-Hn._ Le brun les fit rentrer et pris son sac des mains de Naruto puis le posa sur une table. _Bon alors, que me vaut le deplaisir de votre visite de si bon matin?_

_-Euh... Sai il est déjà 18h._

_-oh déjà... C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on déprime._

_-Tsss arrête de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi et viens t'assoir, Sasuke et moi aimerions te parler de quelque chose._

_-Si c'est de votre mariage, félicitation, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne viens pas._

_-Mais ça va pas?! Qu'est ce qui se passe dans vos têtes à vous les bruns... Et après on parle des blonds... Enfin bref, viens_.

Ils s'assirent tout trois sur le canapé, Sai au milieu, vivant assez mal le fait d'être à coté de Sasuke.

_-Avant ça, question! Je peux savoir depuis quand tu es sorti du placard?_

Devant le visage perdu de Naruto, Sasuke pris en mains les explications, lui racontant toute leur mission et comment ils en étaient arrivé à être ensemble, enfin il zappa le fait que Naruto s'était transformé en lui.

_-Et enfin, on a eut... non bon d'accord me regarde pas comme ça Naru! J'AI eus une idée. Tu sais Sai, Naru-chan t'aime beaucoup et je lui ai proposé d'essayer avec toi..._

Le brun tourna sa tete tellement vite vers le blond qu'il cru un instant qu'il se l'était décroché.

_-Et qu'a tu répondu Naruto?_

_-Attend je n'ai pas fini_. Sai reporta son attention sur le brun se doutant bien qu'il devait y avoir des conditions à tout ça. _Je lui ai proposé qu'on essaie tout les trois de vivre ensemble._

_-..._

_-..._

_-La vache t'es vachement tordu comme mec! C'est d'avoir trainer chez Orochimaru qui t'as déglingué le cerveau?_

_-Tu vois je t'avais bien dis qu'il refuserait, toi et tes brillantes idées!!_

_-Il n'a encore dis 'non' a ce que je sache. N'est ce pas Sai? Alors qu'en dis-tu? Partagé la vie de Naruto, le même lit etc._

L'artiste se tourna encore une fois vers Naruto et hésita quelques secondes avant de poser sa question. Il essayait de voir quelque chose dans ses yeux mais ils étaient rieurs comme d'habitudes.

_-Tu es d'accord pour tout ça toi? Je veux dire, vivre avec moi etc..; Je pensais que je te dégoutais..._

Le blond sourit et pris son visage entre ses mains, ce qui fit prendre une jolie couleur rose a ce visage.

_-Moi je serais content si tu acceptais je voudrais qu'on reparte a zéro, je n'ai pas été correct avec toi, mais tu sais si tu accepte, tu devrais vivre aussi avec Sasuke, ce sera nous trois et pas NarutoSasuke ou NarutoSai ou SasukeSai, juste nous trois._

_-Et ou est ce qu'on va vivre?_

_-Alors tu accepte?!_

Tenant toujours son visage, il s'approcha de Sai et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes tendrement puis se sépara a regret, il avait oublié a quel point il aimait cette bouche, il avait oublié qu'il avait aimé ces baisers, il l'avait oublié. Mais maintenant il pourrait se le rappeler tout les jours.

_-Hum hum. Nous vivrons chez moi c'est plus grand pour trois et puis mon lit est assez grand pour nous accueillir, enfin si Naruto daigne ne pas nous expulser pendant la nuit._

_-Roo ça va c'est arrivé qu'une fois._

Sai se mit à rire, il passait de dépressif à l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Oh dieu, que Naruto lui avait manqué, et voila que maintenant il allait vivre avec lui, dormir avec lui et peut-être même... Mais il avait aussi l'Uchiha, bof du moment qu'il le collait pas trop, si ce n'était qu'une question de sexe avec lui il si ferait. Apres tout, il adorait ça le sexe et puis Sasuke n'était pas mal du tout.

Le lendemain, ils déménagèrent dans le quartier Uchiha et allèrent prévenir quand même l'Hokage qui fut d'abord surprise mais après tout ils étaient jeunes.

Ils partagèrent tout en trois, un tiroir de commode chacun, chacun le même nombre d'étagères, trois verres trônaient les uns a cotés des autres dans la salle de bain, et puis la maison de Sasuke étant assez grande ils avaient chacun une pièce ou il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, bon ça c'était surtout pour Sai qui se retrouva avec un atelier presque plus grand que son ancien appartement.

Et le soir ils s'endormirent épuisés tout les trois dans le grand lit de Sasuke. Naruto dormait au milieu d'eux deux sur le ventre, comme ça il pouvait enlacer les bruns. Les bruns eux étaient tourner vers leur soleil et l'enlaçait également, Sasuke avait quand même son bras sur celui de Sai, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger, il se sentait bien. Ils étaient bien là tout les trois.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Et bien couche avec lui!_


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #12**_

Ils étaient bien là tout les trois.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, tout semblait bien aller, ils se levaient le matin, Naruto embrassait chacun de ses petits amis et commençaient leur journée. Ils petit déjeunaient, s'entrainaient et après le déjeuner chacun pouvait vaquer a ses occupations. Sai allait peindre ou dessiner, Naruto était auprès de l'Hokage pour sa formation et Sasuke passait son temps à lire ou apprendre de nouvelles techniques.

Cependant un après midi quelque chose tracassait Sai, il avait entendu un bruit qui s'emblait venir du salon, comme si deux personnes se bagarraient. Il décida donc de se rendre au salon un kunai en main, au cas où. Quand il pénétra dans leur salon, en silence, il resta sans voix par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: Naruto et Sasuke étaient en plein ébat. Et le visage qu'affichait Naruto sous le plaisir que le procurait Sasuke aurait pu le faire fondre si il avait été a la place du brun. Seulement il ne l'était pas, depuis qu'ils étaient tout trois en ménage, le blond n'avait pas accepté une seul fois de coucher avec le peintre au grand désespoir de celui ci. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi, la sous ses yeux, son petit amis se faisait prendre sauvagement sur la table à manger alors qu'il devait être entrain de travailler? Pourquoi lui ne voulait absolument pas être uke l'était à ce moment précis, pourquoi il laissait faire Sasuke et pas lui? Oh bien sur il passait du temps avec lui, même beaucoup. Mais Sasuke lui avait droit aux câlins, et même plus.

L'artiste partit s'isoler dans son atelier, mais le souvenir de se qu'il avait vu se répétait en boucle dans sa tete et il décida de sortir prendre l'air.

Alors que Sasuke tombait épuisé sur son amant il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et Naruto demanda a Sasuke si Sai était présent.

_-Oui il était dans son atelier, il travaillait sur une toile..._

_-Tu pense qu'il nous a vu et qu'il et fâché?_

_-Ca m'en a tout l'air. Mais c'est ta faute aussi ca! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tu vienne chercher un truc a la maison alors que tu était en plein entrainement et que par conséquent ton corps sexy a demi nu m'a attiré a lui._

_- Arrête Sasuke, ce n'est pas drôle. Je crois qu'il est vraiment vexé._

_-Et bien couche avec lui!_

_-...Je ne peux pas._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-J'en sais trop rien, j'adore les moments que je passe avec lui mais des que je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir plus je me mets à paniquer, et puis il ne tente pas vraiment grand chose lui non plus._

_-Il faut le comprendre, tu l'as déjà rejeté une fois._

_-Hn, enfin bon pourquoi ne pas profiter du faite qu'il s'est absenté pour un second round avant que je retourne auprès de la vielle?_

Et ils remirent effectivement le couvert, mais Naruto se sentait quand même coupable, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi avec Sasuke tout était plus simple. Des qu'il se retrouvait avec Sai, ils parlaient beaucoup tout les deux, ils se faisaient souvent des câlins, mais rien de comparable avec Sasuke, pourtant ses baisers, ça, il ne pouvait le nier, il préférait ceux de Sai. Enfin c'est sur ses réflexions, rejoint la tour de l'Hokage en expresse avant de se faire pulvériser par celle ci.

Du coté du peintre...

Il déambulait dans les rues de Konoha sans vraiment savoir ou il allait, puis finalement il se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il aurait pu qualifié de magique. C'était une sorte de clairière, ou se trouvait une petit cascade, c'était simple mais Sai aimait les choses simples, a l'exception de Naruto qui, lui, était tout sauf simple. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses affaires de dessins pour immortaliser ce moment, puis il se dit qu'il pourrait revenir plus tard.

Il resta la pendant il ne saurait dire combien de temps, des minutes? Des heures?

_-Salut Sai._

Il connaissait cette voix et sourit avant de se retourner face à son interlocuteur.

_-Salut Neji, comment vas tu?_

_-Surement mieux que toi vu ta tete. Tu as un problème avec tes deux nouveaux colocataires?_

_-Tu es au courant?_

_-Oui c'est Shi... Euh, quelqu'un m'en a parlé._

_-Neji... Je suis au courant que vous êtes ensemble, tu as oublié?_

_-Ah...AH oui c'est vrai désolé, je suis un peu perdu ces derniers temps._

_-Tu veux en parler?_

_-A condition que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse, ok?_

_-Et bien, Naruto est plus attentionné avec l'autre qu'avec moi, et en plus il se laisse prendre par lui._

_-QUOI?? Non mais attend, bon j'étais au courant que ces deux la s'était mis ensemble après leur mission, mais... et toi il ne laisse pas être seme?_

_-Moi il ne laisse être rien du tout, je n'ai pas droit a ce privilège contrairement a monsieur Uchiha! Si c'est pour n'être qu'avec lui, pourquoi ils m'ont proposé tout ça? Pour me faire souffrir? Et puis Sasuke qui est soit disant amoureux de moi lui n'essai pas plus que ça de venir vers moi, et tant mieux en fait... Je ne sais plus quoi faire Neji, que ferais tu a ma place?_

_-C'est dur a dire car je ne suis pas a ta place. Déjà je pense que je n'aurais jamais accepté d'aller vivre avec eux deux, en plus je le déteste moi Sasuke. Si j'étais Naruto et que je devais choisir entre toi et l'Uchiha, je te choisirais toi._

_-Merci c'est gentil, Shikamaru a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir..._

_-Non c'est moi qui est de la chance de l'avoir, il supporte tout sans rien dire lui qui trouve tout chiant en temps normal. Enfin bon pour ton problème je pense que tu devrais en parler à Naruto._

_-Hn je vais faire ça... Et toi alors, que ce passe-t-il même si je m'en doute._

_-C'est mon oncle, je lui ai dit que je déménageais de la résidence pour m'installer avec quelqu'un, mais il à découvert, je ne sais comment, avec qui. Et il est en ce moment même chez les Naras pour leur faire par de sa façon de penser. Shika me dit qu'il s'en fou que au moins comme ça, on pourra vivre sans nous cacher mais j'ai peur que ça lui retombe dessus, que mon oncle s'en prenne a lui, et que tout s'arrête._

_-Il ne te laissera pas tomber pour ça, a mon avis ce dont il a besoin pour l'instant c'est que tu assume et que tu sois a ses cotés pour soutenir votre amour, vous avez de la chance profiter en!_

_-MERCI!! Tu es génial, je devrais toucher un mot a Naruto pour qu'il se rende compte de la personne génial que tu es, on en a de la chance de t'avoir! Aller bye!_

Et le brun laissa Sai de nouveau seul avec ses pensées, c'est sur que quand on parle avec quelqu'un tout es plus limpide, plus simple, mais il savait tres bien qu'une fois rentré, son courage le quitterait au galop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _Celui qui a bon passe la nuit seul avec lui. Marcher conclu? _


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #13**_

Et le brun laissa Sai de nouveau seul avec ses pensées, c'est sur que quand on parle avec quelqu'un tout es plus limpide, plus simple, mais il savait tres bien qu'une fois rentré, son courage le quitterait au galop.

Et effectivement quand il passa la porte d'un pas décidé, son courage l'avait lâchement abandonné, au lieu d'aller parler a Naruto il voulu monter s'isoler dans sa chambre mais il n'avait pas sa propre chambre. Vu qu'il avait entendu ses deux autres colocataires discuter dans la cuisine, il s'y rendit quand même, s'affala sur le lit et sombra dans le sommeil.

Il ne se réveilla qu'en sentant un poids sur le lit, il ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tete et vit Naruto le regarder.

_-Naruto? Ca fait longtemps que je dors?_

_-Et bien je dirais que non vu que tu es rentré il y a peine cinq minutes sans venir nous saluer._

_-Comme si tu t'en souciais, du moment que tu es avec lui._

_-Hein? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la?_

Sai le savait c'était le bon moment pour parler a son aimé. Il prit une inspiration et commença.

_-Naruto, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose._

_-Oh... C'est à propos de cette après-midi n'est-ce pas? _Naruto se sentais mal il baissait la tete et triturait ses doigts.

_-Mmh, entre autres. Pourquoi tu accorde plus de temps a Sasuke?_

D'un coup le blond releva la tete et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches.

_- Excuse-moi mais si on parle vraiment en durée je passe, beaucoup, plus de temps avec toi qu'avec lui!_

Le peintre soupira.

_- Ma vraie question c'est: pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire de câlins a moi? Enfin on s'en fait des câlins mais pas comme ceux que tu fais a Sasuke..._

_-C'était donc ça... En fait j'en sais rien Sai, je..._

Malheureusement ils furent interrompus par Sasuke qui les appelait en bas pour leur dire que le diner était prêt. Naruto embrassa Sai et lui tendit la main pour qu'il se lève, main qu'il accepta volontiers, tout comme son baiser.

_-En en reparlera plus tard tu veux bien?_

_-Hn j'espère._

Ils dinèrent tout trois un peu trop dans le calme, Sai était perdu, Naruto se posait milles questions et Sasuke était dans les nuages. Naruto se proposa de faire la vaisselle pendant que les deux bruns allaient s'installer dans le salon pour regarder la télé.

Ils tombèrent sur une émission qu'ils aimaient tout trois 'Qui veut devenir un ninja millionnaire' ou quelque chose de ce style, il fallait répondre à des questions ou quatre réponses leur étaient proposées. Et a ce jeu les deux bruns étaient tres fort, ils répondaient presque toujours bon, contrairement a Naruto qui avait beaucoup de mal. Seulement pour une fois les deux ninjas assis chacun a un bout du canapé étaient en désaccord, l'un disait que la réponse était la 'A' et l'autre disait la 'C'. En entendant ses deux amours se disputer, Naruto arriva dans le salon en leur demandant se qui se passait. Le candidat hésitait lui même, Naruto s'approcha et lu la question.

_#Et nous nous retrouvons juste après la pub pour la réponse#_

_-Moi je dis que c'est la réponse 'D'._

_-Pff n'importe quoi usuratonkashi! T'es nul a ce jeu moi je dis que c'est la 'A'_

_-Tu veux parier? _Sai le regarda en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_-Parier quoi?_

Sai jeta un œil à Naruto et souris.

_-Naruto._

Le dénommé Naruto lui cria qu'il n'était pas un prix mais Sai le coupa en continuant tout en regardant Sasuke.

_-Celui qui a bon passe la nuit seul avec lui. Marcher conclu? _Il tendit sa main droite vers Sasuke qui regarda Naruto puis souris en serrant la main de son vis a vis.

_-Marché conclu!_

_-Non mais vous m'écoutez à la fin??!! Et puis de tout façon je m'en fiche vous avez tout les deux torts je vous dis que c'est la réponse 'D' donc vous allez perdre tout les deux._

Et sur ce il croisa les bras leur tira la langue comme un enfant et leur tournis les dos. Mais quand le générique de reprise de l'émission se fit entendre il se retourna et couru s'installer entre les deux bruns sur le canapé.

_#Nous sommes de retour avec Yuki-san qui joue pour 300 000 ryos. Yuki-san avant la publicité vous avez choisit la réponse 'A'. C'est bien votre dernier mot?_

_Oui Jean-Pierre-san c'est mon dernier mot._

_Malheureusement pour vous, la réponse était la réponse 'D' vous...#_

Sai et Sasuke se tournèrent d'un coup vers Naruto qui faisait le fier.

_-Je vous l'avais bien dis!! Ahahah c'est votre premier prix de tombola qui c'est gagné lui même!! Ahahahahah... Hein? Quoi? Sasuke? Sai?_

Si notre blond était momentanément perdu c'est parce que ses deux petits amis s'étaient rapprochés, tres, tres près de lui.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et passa une main dans sa nuque alors que Sai, qui s'était également rapproché, lui, posait une main sur une de ses joue pour qu'il tourne la tête vers lui et ainsi l'embrasser. Puis de son autre main Sasuke tourna la tête de Naruto vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Sai pressa sa main gauche sur la nuque de Sasuke qui degagea celle qui était sur la nuque de Naruto pour se perdre dans les cheveux de Sai. Sasuke poussa un gémissement de bien être en sentant les cheveux du brun sous ses doigts, ils étaient tres doux. Naruto, qui embrassait Sai a présent, se décida de couper leur bon plaisir aux deux bruns pour se lever du canapé et leur tendre chacun une de ses mains.

_-Nous serons mieux dans notre chambre pour continuer non?_

_-Naruto... Tu es sur... de vouloir que je participe?_

_-Bien sur Sai, après tout c'est moi qui avait raison pour la réponse a la question donc j'ai gagné... Et comme vous vous 'disputiez' pour moi, j'ai décidé que ma recommence ce serais vous deux..._

Une fois dans leur chambre, le blond attira ses deux bruns à lui et ne cessa de les embrasser l'un l'autre. Tous s'embrassaient, se caressaient jusqu'a ce que Naruto se recul et attrape la main de Sai pour le conduire sur le lit et le fit s'allonger. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et lui fit signe de s'approcher, il lui caressa le visage, l'embrassa et commença l'effeuillage de ses vêtements mais s'arrêta bien vite pour reporter son attention sur le brun qui était sur le lit. Il se plaça a quatre pattes au dessus de lui et constata a quel point il était beau, comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt? Mais il fut vite sorti de ses pensées par Sasuke qui les avait rejoints et déshabillait à présent le blond.

Une fois tout trois nu les caresses et baisers reprirent, dans une communion parfaite ils se complétaient, le blond était entrain de préparer Sai a sa venue, alors que lui même se faisait préparer a l'entrée de Sasuke. Le brun attendu quand même que Naruto soit en Sai pour le pénétrer a son tour. Naruto était perdu dans toutes ces sensations, de prendre et être prit en même temps, une de ses main se trouvait sur Sai alors que l'autre était perdue dans les cheveux de Sasuke. Sasuke, qui faisait a peut-près tout le travail, car chacun de ses coups de butoir en faisait porter un à Sai, comprenant que le blond ne pourrait s'occuper de l'érection du peintre il la prit en main et y appliquer des mouvements de pompes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en parfaite osmose, en jouir en cœur et Sasuke s'écroula sur Naruto qui s'écroula lui même sur Sai.

_-Wouaw... c'était... waouh... Tout simplement..._

_-Whouaw_.

Et ils rièrent de concert et s'endormirent trop épuisés.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Naruto si je te pose une question, tu me répondras franchement?_


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #14**_

Et ils rièrent de concert et s'endormirent trop épuisés.

Notre artiste pensait que grâce a se qui c'était passé entre eux trois tout allait aller beaucoup mieux, hélas pour lui, cette petite expérience n'avait fait que rapprocher Naruto et Sasuke encore plus. Maintenant Naruto passait le plus claire de son temps avec Sasuke et n'accordait que tres peu de temps a Sai, et quand il lui en accordait se n'était que pour discuter. Avant il avait droit a une heure ou deux rien qu'avec lui allongé sur le lit à discuter, rigoler, se câliner... Comment tout ça avait pu dégénérer? Même Sasuke ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui.

Plus d'un mois après leur petite partie a trois, Sai en eu assez et décida de savoir se qui se passait réellement entre ses deux autres 'petits amis'. Pour ca il attendit un après-midi que Naruto soit partit pour se transformer en lui et alla voir Sasuke.

_-Hey salut toi... Finalement j'ai décidé de rester pour pouvoir te consacrer mon après-midi..._

Ajouter a cela il plaqua le brun au mur le plus proche et l'embrassa tout en passant une de ses main sous son haut. Voyant que Sasuke ne réagissait pas plus que ça il cessa d'embrassa son cou et planta son regard dans le sien.

_-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joue Sai?_

_-Hein? Mais c'est Naruto._

_-C'est bon te fatigue pas, je sais que c'est toi. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant j'ai autre chose à faire..._

Un 'pof' plus tard Sai avait reprit son apparence et regardait le brun qui retournait a ses occupation, cependant, au lieu de s'en aller il suivit le brun et l'enlaça en collant son torse au dos de Sasuke. Celui ci poussa un soupire et se dégagea de l'emprise du brun.

_-T'es lourd Sai!_

_-Quoi?! Non mais je rêve là! Il y a quelque mois tu m'aurais supplié pour que je m'intéresse à toi et aujourd'hui tu m'envoie bouler! C'est quoi ton problème?_

_-Ecoute Sai, je ne sais pas comment tu dire ça mais je me sens tres bien avec Naruto, et je sais qu'il est heureux quand tu es là donc ça ne me dérange pas que tu reste et que l'on se le partage mais..._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi on se le partage! Moi j'ai droit à son esprit et toi à son corps!_

_-Et bien c'est du partage_. Un rictus mesquin se dessina sur son visage. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire du peintre, Naruto lui suffisait amplement.

_-Tsss c'est bon j'en ai marre je sors faire un tour!_

_-Oui, oui, c'est ça et n'oublis pas de ramener du pain en revenant..._

Un matin quelques jours plus tard.

_-Bonjour toi, comment tu vas?_

_-Hn._

_-Toujours d'humeur aussi massacrante à ce que je vois._

_-Il se permet de faire la grâce mat' ton ténébreux?_

_-Sasuke? Non, il est en mission, il rentre ce soir._

_-Si vite..._

_-Au moins nous sommes seuls aujourd'hui._

_-Oh oui j'ai hâte d'avoir de nombreuses discutions avec toi!!_

_-Est-ce une pointe de sarcasme que j'entends dans ta douce voix?_

_-Naruto si je te pose une question, tu me répondras franchement?_

_-Euh oui._

_-Qui tu préfère entre Sasuke et moi?_

_-O.O... Je ne peux pas choisir._

_-Naruto..._

_-Non vraiment, je ne pas choisir Sasuke est mon meilleur ami et toi tu es... tu es..._

_-Ton coéquipier. C'est bon ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris._

Il se leva de table et se rendit dans leur chambre, Naruto leva la main en voulant le rattraper mais sa main resta en suspend, décidant de le laisser se calmer dans son coin.

Une dizaine de minutes après Sai pénétra dans la cuisine ou Naruto était resté. Celui ci leva les yeux et vit le peintre a l'embrassure de la porte deux sac a ses pieds.

_-Sai, qu'est ce que..._

_-Je m'en vais Naruto, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Désolé je n'aurais jamais du accepter de vivre avec vous deux._

Il s'approcha du blond, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_-Je t'aime Naruto, mais ce n'est plus possible, je préfère partir et te voir heureux avec Sasuke. Ne m'en veux pas si on ne se voit pas pendant quelque temps._

Naruto n'assimilait pas encore se qui se passait, s'en comprendre pourquoi des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et se n'est qu'une fois la porte claquée qu'il réalisa que ses joues étaient trempées de ses larmes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sai était partit, peut-être ne lui avait-il pas consacré assez de temps... Peut-être...

Il resta à sa place les yeux dans le vide toute la journée, ce fut Sasuke en rentrant qui le trouva.

_-Mon ange?! Quelque chose ne va pas?_

_-Hn? Oh Sas'... Sai est partit._

_-Partit?_

_-Partit, il en avait marre._

_-Et c'est pour ca que tu es triste? Ecoute, il faut que je t'avoue que ca me rassure. Je préfère être seul avec toi._

_-Ah oui? J'en suis flatté mais cette histoire c'était ton idée! Et il en souffre à cause de toi!_

_-Pff Naru, on parle de Sai là! Je le vois mal souffrir!_

_-Tu ne te rappelle pas le jour ou nous sommes revenus de mission et ou il nous a vu ensemble, il était vraiment mal, il a plus d'émotions que tu ne semble le penser! Tu devrais le connaitre, tu "tait amoureux de lui après tout!_

_-Bon allez viens là, que je te fasse un câlin réconfortant_. Et le blond se blottit dans les bras de son amour pour oublier sa peine.

Sai de son coté était rentré dans son ancien appartement complètement amorphe. Il prit la 'bonne' résolution de ne se consacrer qu'a sa peinture et ses missions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Pour me protéger? Mais je suis protéger si tu reste a mes cotés et puis je ne suis pas besoin de protection! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu partes!_


	15. Chapter 15

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #15**_

Il prit la 'bonne' résolution de ne se consacrer qu'a sa peinture et ses missions.

Pour Sasuke, tout se passait a merveille, il avait son petit ami pour lui tout seul depuis que Sai était partit il y a maintenant presque 2 mois. Mais son petit ami lui se sentait un peu seul, il était content quand ils étaient tout les trois, car avec Sai il pouvait parler et sur rire, ce qui n'arrivait pas des masses avec son brun. Oh non, lui il préférait le contact physique, enfin le sexe quoi; en dehors de ça il ne se passait pas grand chose entre eux. Il aimerait bien aller parler un peu avec Sai, mais il n'osait pas, il l'avait aperçue quelque fois, ils s'étaient saluer de loin, il avait l'air en forme. Une main devant ses yeux le tira de ses songes.

_-Tout va bien? Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essai de te parler!! T'était ou? Dans la Lune?_

_-Hn oui, oui. Sinon. Ca a été ta journée?_

_-Mmh et d'ailleurs il faut qu'on parle, j'ai vu Tsunade-sama cette après-midi pendant que tu étais a l'entrainement. Elle a une mission pour moi._

_-Oh c'est bien ça quelle genre de mission?_

_-Une mission... d'infiltration._

_-Ah. Cela signifie que tu vas partir assez longtemps n'est ce pas? Avec qui?_

_-Seul._

_-Seul??!_

_- Mon ange, je n'ai pas envi mais cette mission, bien qu'elle soit tres certainement suicidaire, je dois l'accepter._

_-Suicidaire?! Mais c'est quoi comme mission? Je peux peut-être dire à la vielle de mettre quelqu'un d'autre dessus, non?_

_-Non il n'y a que moi._

_-PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS ME DIRE DE QUOI IL S'AGIT A LA FIN!!!_

_-... Je vais infiltrer l'Akatsuki._

Le cœur du blond rata un battement.

_-Tu vas... tu vas..._

Sasuke soupira.

-_Je suis désolé._

_-Tu es désolé, bien sur, et moi je deviens quoi dans tout ça? Nous. On devient quoi nous?_

_-Naruto je suis..._

_-Désolé. Je sais! Ecoute je n'ai pas envi de parler de ça maintenant! J'irais parler a la vielle demain, que tu le veuille ou non!_

_-Mais Naruto écoute moi. Nous n'avons pas jusqu'a demain. Je dois partir cette nuit. Je dois faire croire que j'ai déserté, encore. Peu de personnes seront au courant, l'Hokage, toi et tu peux en parler a quelque personne de confiances._

_Naruto, je sais que c'est dur, pour moi aussi ce n'est pas évident, s'il te plait, profitons des quelques heures qui nous reste..._

En plein câlin, Sasuke s'arrêta en voyant Naruto pleurer.

_-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu dois me laisser!!_

_-Pour te protéger..._

_-Pour me protéger? Mais je suis protéger si tu reste a mes cotés et puis je ne suis pas besoin de protection! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu partes!_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime et si je pouvais changer les choses je le ferais je te jure! Et puis je pourrais approcher Itachi et me venger par la même occasion._

_-Je croyais que tu avais abandonné tes idées de vengeance? Enfin bon oublions ça et sers moi fort! Oh Sasuke sers-moi fort s'il te plait!! Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver sans toi! Embrasse-moi, reste avec moi! Je t'en supplie, fais moi l'amour une dernière fois, je t'en supplie sers moi fort!_

Ils firent l'amour une dernière fois et près d'une heure après le sac de Sasuke était près, il retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. C'était d'autant plus dur que celles de Naruto ne cessaient. Naruto voulu l'accompagner au moins jusqu'a la sortie du village mais le brun refusa, en effet il devait faire croire qu'il désertait donc sans Naruto... Il se dirent au revoir pendant une demi-heure, le blond ne voulait pas lâcher son amour mais en fut obliger quand celui ci l'assomma en douceur a l'aide d'un jutsu et l'allongea sur le lit. Apres un dernier baiser, il disparu dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il parcourut la forêt aussi vite que possible et ne fit qu'une pause a la frontière du pays du Feu, et durant cette pose il autorisa enfin ses larmes à couler.

Le lendemain en se réveillant quelqu'un l'observait, un homme aux cheveux noir portant un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges. Sasuke sursauta.

_-Enfin réveillé la Belle au Bois Dormant!_

_-Toi?!_

_-Allez suis moi..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-ESPECE DE... _


	16. Chapter 16

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #16**_

_-Allez suis moi..._

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que Sasuke était partit, l'Akatsuki avait réellement cru a sa désertion et l'avait intégré a l'organisation, avant ça il avait du passer plusieurs tests, comme affronter plusieurs des membres présents ou se charger du cas de quelques personnes dérangeantes.

Seul son frère avait compris qu'il était en mission des le moment ou il l'avait trouvé dans les bois.

***flash back***

_-Enfin réveillé la Belle au Bois Dormant!_

_-Toi?!_

_-Allez suis moi..._

_-..._

_-Tu peux 'essayer' de me tuer tout de suite si tu veux, mais je crois savoir que ce n'est pas ton but premier pour l'instant._

_-De quoi tu parle?_

_-Tu es en mission n'est ce pas?_

_-tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais si c'était le cas!_

_-Ca ne te chagrine pas de savoir que tu ne reverras peut être plus tout ce que tu chéri, tout ce pourquoi tu étais revenu a Konoha?_

_-Non. _Ca avait été dur de le dire mais il le fallait, pourtant le comportement de son frère l'intriguait, il avait l'air...fatigué.

_-Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, je t'ai vu pleurer._

_-ESPECE DE... _Il s'était jeté sur son ainé kunai en main mais celui para son coup plutôt aisément.

_-Calme toi, si je te dis ca c'est car ce genre de mission peut durer bien plus longtemps que tu ne l'ose imaginer, ni de l'ampleur qu'elle peut prendre. Mais je sais aussi que tu as du y réfléchir longuement, mais que au fond de toi tu garde un espoir de pouvoir y réchapper, y arriver_. Alors que durant son monologue Itachi regardait son petit frère, son regard se voila et il tourna la tête vers l'horizon.

_Comme j'aimerais que tu es raison, comme j'aimerais que tu réussisses là ou moi j'ai échoué._

_-Tu entends quoi par 'là ou moi j'ai échoué'?_

_-Cela fait plus de dix ans que je suis en mission Sasuke._

_-C'est ca! Et maintenant tu vas me dire que c'est Sandaime qui t'as dit de tuer tout notre clan, nos parents et de rejoindre l'Akatsuki?! Je ne suis plus le petit garçon que j'étais et qui buvait tes paroles!!_

_-Je ne m'attendais pas a se que tu comprennes, et pour répondre a ta question, non ce n'est pas Saidaime qui m'a ordonné de tuer tout notre clan, c'est une bien longue histoire, j'espère que ca ne dérange pas si nous prenons le temps de discuter avant de commencer ta mission..._

_-suicidaire._

En réponse son frère lui souri tristement, et commença son récit, le récit du clan de sa vie, de ses choix. A l'issue de cette discutions, Sasuke avait beaucoup pleuré, dans les bras de son frère étrangement.

Il lui avait pardonné, ou presque, une chose était sur, ils allaient s'unir pour mener a bien leur mission et enfin pouvoir retourner chez eux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _Ca te va tres bien en tout cas Naruto._


	17. Chapter 17

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #17**_

Il lui avait pardonné, ou presque, une chose était sur, ils allaient s'unir pour mener a bien leur mission et enfin pouvoir retourner chez eux.

A Konoha, c'est à un blond froid et distant que l'Hokage avait affaire. Il lui en voulait toujours de la mission qu'elle avait confiée à Sasuke. Pour lui changer les idées elle avait décidée de le laisser se débrouiller seul quelques heures, elle le surveillerait mais ca il n'en savait rien, ou presque.

Naruto était assis au bureau de l'Hokage et attendait les différents ninjas qui devaient se présenter soit pour une nouvelle mission soit pour un rapport de mission. Et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'une personne frappait à la porte. Il lui intima l'ordre d'entrer et fut étonné en voyant une de ses connaissances.

_-O.O Whaaa J'ai raté quelque chose et on t'a déjà nommé Hokage. Ca te va tres bien en tout cas Naruto._

_-Salut Sai, comment tu vas?_

_-Ca va et toi? J'ai appris pour Sasuke, tu veux en parler?_

_-Pas ici, et maintenant en tout cas, la vielle me surveille._

_-Oh... Bon et bien voila je vous remets mon rapport Hokage-sama._ Il lui sourit et commença son rapport, mais Naruto, n'écoutait pas il fixait le brun. Des le moment ou il avait pénétré dans son bureau son cœur battait la chamade, oh qu'il lui avait manqué!! Il avait qu'une seule envi en ce moment, se lever, contourner le bureau, le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Mais il ne le fit pas, tout d'abord parce que comme il l'avait dit Tsunade le surveillait et puis il ne savait pas comment Sai l'aurait pris.

Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il n'avait cessé de penser a lui depuis qu'il l'avait 'quitté', il lutait depuis des mois a l'idée d'aller le voir. C'est lui qui n'avait pas su le retenir, le choisir donc il n'avait pas le droit de revenir comme ca vers lui. Il pensait réellement qu'il l'avait assez fait souffrir.

Mais en même temps en sa présence il oubliait que Sasuke était loin et ne reviendrait peut être pas.

Et c'est ce qui se passa, il revit de plus en plus le peintre et des qu'il le voyait tout ses soucis s'envolait, il s'était fait a l'idée que Sasuke était partit, pas comme la fois ou il avait déserté pour de vrai, la il savait que c'était une mission et qu'il y avait un espoir pour qu'il revienne.

Sai y était pour beaucoup dans ses pensées positives lui parlant de tel ou tel livre qu'il avait lu sur le sujet 'Comment réagir quand une personne qu'on aime nous quitte'.

Se voir était devenu récurent dans leur relation, il se voyait d'ailleurs souvent plusieurs fois par jour vu qu'à present Sai travaillait dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage.

_-Bonjour Hokage-sama._

_-Sai arrête je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça!_ Le brun avait pris l'habitude de le taquiné la dessus depuis la fois ou ils s'étaient revu et aimait l'appeler comme ça, ce qui, mais si il ne l'avouait pas excitait fortement le blond, surtout quand l'autre lui disait dans l'oreille d'une voix plus que sexy.

_Au faite, je voulais savoir tu y va toi samedi au truc?_

_-Au truc?_

_-Oui tu sais... le truc?_

_-La fête de fiançailles de Kiba et d'Ino?_

_-oui, 'ça'._

_-Je ne sais pas encore ils m'ont invité mais il faut être accompagné et je ne sais pas avec qui je pourrais y aller. Et toi tu vas y aller?_

_-Bah je... j'ai personne avec qui y aller non plus._

_-Oh! Dans ce cas me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner futur Hokage-sama?_ Il s'était incliné vers lui en lui tendant la main, et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en voyant son ami ainsi, et encore plus quand il releva son visage vers lui en lui souriant. Décidément il ne pouvait résister à ses sourires, Il posa sa main dans la sienne.

_-J'en serais plus que ravi._

Dans l'ombre trois paires d'yeux les observaient avec un grand sourire.

_-Tsunade-Hime vous avez encore perdu, et Sakura et moi avons gagné! C'est Sai qui l'a invité le premier!!_

Le soir de la fête Naruto était passé prendre Sai et il appréhendait un peu, ca ressemblait a un rendez-vous sans en être un car ils se rendaient tout deux a la même soirée, ensemble. Il avait un effort vestimentaire, mettant une chemise blanche et un jean, par contre ses cheveux s'étaient une batailles perdu d'avances, mais il s'en fichait car Sai aimait l'indiscipline de sa coiffure, il lui avait dit il y a bien longtemps.

Quand son partenaire pour la soirée lui ouvrit sa porte et il ne pu que sourire en le voyant habillé comme lui a l'exception que sa chemise était noir et plus près du corps que la sienne. Il était particulièrement beau ce soir et une chaleur bien connue se fit sentir dans son bas ventre.

_-On y va ou tu compte encore rester longtemps à me reluquer, bien que ca ne me derange pas, on pourrait aussi rester chez moi à se câliner sur le canapé!_

La proposition était tentante et il savait qu'a cette instant il était rouge comme une tomate, alors qu'il allait répondre, il fut coupé.

_-Rougis pas comme ca Naruto, je plaisantais! ^^ Allez viens on va être en retard._

**Une plaisanterie malheureusement...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Gremlemlkqkj... Se prend pour qui kjalmedimglma... le trucider..._


	18. Chapter 18

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #18**_

Dans le froid de cette pièce on ne pouvait entendre que les deux respirations essoufflées de deux êtres à bout de souffle, comme après un duel acharné. Ou plutôt un duel charnel enflammé.

_-Merde. Je... Non, nous... Qu'avons nous fait? Qu'ai-je fais?_

_-Je... Je suis désolé Sasuke._

_-Pourquoi?! Pourquoi cela se passe ainsi? Nous n'avons pas pu! Je... J'ai... Je..._

La personne a ses cotés poussa un soupir et se releva, se rhabillant.

_-Oublions ce qui c'est passé, allez rhabille toi tu vas attraper froid._

Sasuke se rhabilla et sortit prendre l'air pendant que son amant tournait au bout d'un couloir. Il repensa a se qui s'était passé quelque heures auparavant.

Son frère et lui venait d'échouer dans leur mission confié par l'Akatsuki, ils devaient retrouver un informateur mais celui était déjà mort. Itachi marchait devant lui et les souvenirs de son enfances remontaient en lui: l'idolâtrement, la vénération qu'il avait pour son grand frère, petit il n'avait qu'une envi que son ainé le remarque, l'accepte. Et maintenant des années plus tard ils étaient de nouveau réunit dans la même mission, le même combat qui les mèneraient surement vers une mort certaine. Mais il s'en fichait tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent était devant ses yeux. Il pensa a Naruto, mais même si leur amour était fort, celui qu'il portait a son frère était bien plus, il avait cru l'avoir perdu et maintenant il le retrouvait, il était tout. Il était son obsession, aveuglé par sa présence, son charisme, il s'était demandé a plusieurs reprise si il n'était pas fou, mais il finit par comprendre que son amour fraternel était en réalité bien plus.

Il soupira et Itachi se retourna vers lui.

_-Allez Sasuke, ce n'est pas si grave, il y en d'autres des informateurs!_

Sasuke soupira encore une fois et releva la tête vers son vis à vis.

_-Je ne soupire pas pour ça Nii-san. Je me demandais juste quand nous arriverions, car je suis fatigué._

L'ainé posa sa main sur la tête de son petit frère et souris.

_-Mon petit frère adoré est fatigué d'avoir marché pendant des jours._

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère et continua d'avancer.

_-Hn._

_-Oh ca va tu ne vas pas bouder? Allez approche_.

Le plus jeune soupira encore une fois et s'approcha de son grand frère, qui une fois qu'il fut devant lui, lui poka le front comme quand il était petit.

_-Tsss j'ai plus 4ans Nii-san!_

_-Oui mais tu seras toujours mon petit frère adoré! Oh et puis regard nous sommes arrivés_.

Devant eux se tenait la planque de l'Akatsuki et Tobi les attendait.

-_Se fut un échec. Il était déjà mort, tué._

_-Ah. Bon. Bien. Euh... Bien. A plus tard._

Les deux Uchiha rentraient à l'intérieur quand leur supérieur s'adressa encore une fois à eux.

_-Au faite... Il y a quelques petits choses à ranger au sous sol, j'ose espérer que vous vous en charger pour vous faire oublier votre... échec._

_-Hn, allons y maintenant Sasuke, comme ca, cela sera fait. _

Une fois en bas, les deux frères se mirent à ranger le souk qui y régnait dans le calme pour l'un et la fulmination pour l'autre.

_-Gremlemlkqkj... Se prend pour qui kjalmedimglma... le trucider..._

-*soupir* _Arrête un peu petit frère. _Il s'était approché du dit petit frère et avait posé sa main sur sa joue se qui fit rougir le plus jeune.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il posa ses mains sur les joues de son grand frère et frôla ses lèvres de les siennes. Ne sachant que faire il resta médusé, jusqu'a ce que finalement Itachi comble les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient. Leur baiser fut fougueux, passionné, leurs mains baladeuses, pressées, cherchant à tout prix un contacte avec la peau de l'autre.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement tout en continuant de s'embrasser, puis le plus grand des deux plaqua le plus jeune contre un des murs qui noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son ainé. Itachi n'avait pas besoin de tenir Sasuke a l'aide de ses deux mains, en plaça une sur l'érection de celui ci et y appliqua des mouvements de pompes, il senti son petit frère pousser un gémissement dans sa bouche qui se fit plus fort quand il glissa sa main plus bas et massa l'entrée de son intimité. Leurs bouches s'étaient lâchées car ils ne pouvaient retenir leurs gémissements, leurs érections se frottant l'une a l'autre et Itachi venait également d'insérer un premier doigt dans l'antre chaud de Sasuke.

Un second puis un troisième doigt firent leur intrusion faisant encore plus crié le jeune.

_-Nii... Ita... Vas-y!_

Le dit 'Nii...Ita...' ne se fit pas prier saisissant les hanche de son amant pour le soulever et enfin le pénétrer d'une traite, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire hurler de plaisir. Il se retira pour mieux re-rentrer et entama une série de vas et viens de plus en plus rapides pour finalement se laisser aller en celui ci. Quand Sasuke sentit la semence chaude de son frère le remplir il jouit a son tour sur le torse de celui ci puis ils écroulèrent tout deux au sol essoufflés.

Sasuke se rhabilla et sortit prendre l'air pendant que son amant tournait au bout d'un couloir.

Dans la soirée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Itachi.

_-Entre Sasuke. _

_-Comment tu as su?_

_-N'aurais-tu pas su, toi?_

_-Hn, je peux? _Sasuke avait désigné le lit de son frère sur lequel il était assit dos au mur entrain de lire.

_-Bien sur, je crois que nous avons à parler_. Il posa son livre et tapota la place a coté de lui.

Son petit frère s'assit sur le lit puis posa sa tête sur les genoux de son frère qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-_Nii-san?_

_-Hn?_

_-Ce... Ce que nous avons fait, c'est mal n'est ce pas?_

-*soupir* _Oui, techniquement. Mais..._

_-Mais?_

_-Je..._

_-Je t'aime Nii-san._

En réponse à cela Itachi se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _Whaaa t'es tout mouillé là! _


	19. Chapter 19

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #19**_

-_Bonjour Hoka... Naruto? Tiens tu remplace Tsunade-sama encore aujourd'hui?_

_-Mouais sauf que cette fois c'est parce que madame a la gueule de bois. Ah ça l'arrange bien que je sois là! grrr._

_-Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble?_

_-Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir... _Il soupira et s'affala sur le bureau.

_-Je pourrais peut-être aller nous chercher deux bols..._

_-Cinq_

_-Ok cinq bols de ramens et nous les mangerons ici, tu pourras bien prendre une pose pour manger avec moi?_

_-Toujours_. Et il fit un de ses sourires étincelant made in Uzumaki.

_-Bon on se voit tout à l'heure. Oh tiens le parchemin que Tsunade-sama m'a demandé. _Il lui tendit le parchemin et fit demi-tour pour sortir alors que le ventre du futur Hokage émit un gargouillis.

-_Euh... Sai? J'en veux bien un en plus. De bol._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras._

_-Tu peux faire revenir Sasuke?_

_-Quoi?!_

_-Pardon. Non rien, c'est bon. Tu peux sortir s'il te plait._

Seulement Sai n'écouta pas ce que lui dit de faire Naruto, il avait étendu les sanglots étranglé du blond. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et s'accroupi devant le futur Hokage qui à présent pleurait les mains devant ses yeux. Le peintre saisit ses mains dans les siennes et embrassa son vis a vis sur les joues là ou ses larmes coulaient.

_-Ne pleure plus s'il te plait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ca me fend le cœur de te voir comme ça. S'il te plait._

Naruto se jeta alors dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer de plus belle en le serrant fort.

_-Pourquoi? Il me manque tellement!! J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister depuis qu'il est partit!_

_-Naruto... _Le brun ne savait que faire, il luttait intérieurement contre lui même, d'un coté il voulait le réconforter en le serrant dans ses bras et d'un autre coté il voulait lui faire oublier Sasuke.

_-Je suis désolé Sai, je ne devrais pas me laisser aller. Merci d'être là pour moi_.

L'artiste lui essuya ses larmes et se releva.

_-Tu me remercieras après que j'aurais réussi à transporter six bols de ramens jusqu'ici._

En sortant il croisa Sakura dans le couloir.

_-Whaaa t'es tout mouillé là! _Elle désignait son épaule. _Mais tu sors de... C'est Naruto c'est ça? Il a encore pleuré?_

_-Encore?_

_- oui ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il craque depuis le départ de Sasuke, même si j'ai remarqué qu'en général lors de ta présence il a l'air plus calme plus serein._

_-Si tu le dis._

_-Voyons Sai tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison!! Enfin bon, je voulais te demander: tu es toujours amoureux de lui?_

_-Malheureusement pour moi. J'ai essayé de l'oublier mais c'est voué à l'échec._

_-Hn, dommage je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble et puis si vous étiez ensemble Sasuke-kun serait de nouveau seul, s'il venait à rentrer._

_-Tu sais tres bien que ces deux choses n'arriveront pas. Naruto et moi ne nous remettrons jamais ensemble, et puis il y a peu de chance que Sasuke revienne. Et même si il revenait il ne se remettrait jamais avec toi._

_-Raaa oui je sais bien! Roo on est mal partit toi et moi, dommage que tu sois gay!_

_-Je te jure que si j'avais été hétéro je serais sortit avec toi malgré ton grand front._

_-SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Trop tard, il avait esquivé son poing et courait en direction de la sortie.

Durant les jours qui suivirent Sai essaya de rester avec Naruto voyant que celui ci n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il faisait tout pour lui faire oublier le brun: entrainements, invitations à l'Ichiraku, soirées avec les autres ninjas, mais rien. En publique il arborait son masque souriant mais il s'autorisait à l'enlever qu'en présence de peu de personnes comme le peintre, Sakura ou leur ancien sensei. Pensant qu'il avait besoin d'action, Kakashi avait suggérer qu'il parte faire une mission ou deux pour se dégourdir et Tsunade avait accepté après que Sakura lui est presque détruit les tympans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay._


	20. Chapter 20

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #20**_

Pensant qu'il avait besoin d'action, Kakashi avait suggérer qu'il parte faire une mission ou deux pour se dégourdir et Tsunade avait accepté après que Sakura lui est presque détruit les tympans.

Et c'est trois jours plus tard que la team Kakashi partait en mission pour Suna, pour apporter un parchemin confidentiel au Kazekage. Revoir Gaara lui ferait surement du bien.

Une fois à Suna, Gaara les accueillit chez lui, car ils resteraient quelques jours.

Naruto était sur une des terrasses et regardait l'horizon.

_-J'ai apprit pour Sasuke_. Le blond sursauta et se dépêcha d'essuyer ses joues. _Tu pleurs?_

_-Non, non, c'est juste un peu de sable._

_-Hn, si tu le dis. Comment vas-tu? Vis à vis du départ de l'Uchiha bien sur?_

_-Désolé Gaara mais je n'ai pas trop envi d'en parler._

_-Tres bien! Donc c'est moi qui vais parler._

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur vers le rouquin et attendit.

_Oublis le! Il ne reviendra pas! Et même si il revenait, ce serait dans plusieurs années et il aura surement changé d'ici la. Et puis qui te dit qu'il t'aimera encore?_

Naruto n'avait pu retenir son geste et avait giflé le Kazekage.

-_ TAIS-TOI! Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi?! Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ignore tout! Il m'aime et moi aussi!_

Le rouquin croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda froidement son ami.

_-Naruto, tu m'as expliqué comment ça c'était fait entre vous et si je me rappel bien, il était fou du brun qui vous accompagne avant de partir en mission avec toi et d'être en manque..._

_Naruto... Moi tout se que je dis je le dis pour toi. Regarde autour de toi, il y a des personnes qui valent cent voir mille fois mieux que cet Uchiha. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé mais je suis objectif, ton ténébreux est plutôt volage non?_

La vérité avait frappé le blond, c'est vrai que Sasuke n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler fiable dans ses sentiments. Mais tout de même...

_-Et tu crois qu'il oserait se faire un mec de l'Akatsuki tout ca parce que monsieur serait en manque?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, c'est toi qui le connais, pas moi. Mais bon, si tu veux l'oublier, même ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, je suis là, souvient-en..._

Et sur ces mots le Kazekage tourna les talons et rentra dans sa demeure laissant le futur Hokage à ses pensées.

Dans la nuit, le blond pénétra dans la chambre de Gaara pensant que celui ci dormait mais il fut étonné de le voir à la fenêtre regardant son village.

_-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si vite. Pressé?_

_-Je viens juste discuter, à moins que tout ce qui t'intéresse soit mon postérieur._

_-Mmh la proposition est tentante mais... j'accepte de papoter un peu._

_-Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay._

_-Mais je ne le suis pas._

Naruto le regarda ahuri ce qui fit ricaner son interlocuteur.

Mais je ne suis pas contre les nouvelles expériences. Joignant le geste a la parole il captura les lèvres du blond et demanda l'accès a sa langue, mais Naruto posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement.

_-Attend, je... je..._

_-Naruto ça n'aura aucune conséquences sur notre amitié, c'est juste pour te remonter le morale et moi comme je l'ai de tester de nouvelles choses._

Naruto rit un peu et attrapa la nuque de Gaara pour se rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser.

_-N'y prend pas gout, je serais bien embêter après si tu tombais amoureux de moi._

_-Dans tes rêves! Allez embrasse moi et tais-toi._

Cette nuit là les deux amis s'unir corps et âme et le blond s'endormi épuiser mais serein dans le lit du Kage de Suna. Lui, resta a ses cotés le veillant jusqu'au petit matin et partit a son bureau pour accueillir ses premiers rendez-vous de la journée.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre il croisa Sai qui baissa la tête et le salua. Il essayait tant bien que mal de repousser les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Ayant sa chambre à coté de celle du Kage il avait tout entendu de leur ébat et était blessé au plus profond de son âme.

_-Ca ne comptait pas si c'est se que tu demande, je n'ai fait que lui remonter le morale, c'est mon meilleur ami après tout._

Sai ne préféra pas répondre et continua son chemin.

Au déjeuner Naruto émergea enfin et fut surpris ne voyant que Kakashi entrain de relire un de ses 'Ichi ichi Paradise'.

-_Yo Kakashi-sensei! Ou sont les autres?_

_-Yo Naruto! Bien dormi? Tu a passé une nuit agité non?_

Son teint fit concurrence aux tomates et bredouilla qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

_-Tout le monde vous a entendu._

_-Quoi?! _Naruto passa du rouge au blanc. _Euh, bah en faite c'est que... AH AH AH..._

_-C'est rien Naruto, ca va mieux?_

_-O...Oui... je crois. _

_-Bien, et pour répondre a ta première question Kankuro est partit faire visiter Suna a Sakura et Sai._

**Sai... **

_-Merde je suis trop con!_

_-C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte!_

Sakura passa devant lui en lui tirant la langue

_-Sakura-chan! Vous êtes rentrés! Ou est Sai?_

_-Sai? Oh il voulait voir la bibliothèque alors Kankuro l'y a conduit. Vous auriez du venir sensei, c'était génial!!_

-*soupir* _Arrête de m'appeler sensei par piiiiiitié!_

_-Ouais ouais c'est ça... Tu es debout depuis longtemps Naruto? Tu as encore de la voix après tes performances vocales de cette nuit?_

_-Hmpf_. Et le blond bouda en faisant demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce bousculant Kankuro qui y rentrait.

_-Oï Uzumaki! T'as mal dormi? Ou alors c'est..._

_-GRRR J'EN AI ASSEZ! OUI GAARA ET MOI ON S'EST ENVOYER EN L'AIR! TOUTE LA NUIT! ET C'ETAIT TRES BIEN! ET JE VAIS TRES BIEN!_

Pendant sa tirade, qu'il avait hurlé, il avait levé les bras au ciel ainsi que sa tête et quand il eut finit la première chose, ou plutôt la première personne fut Sai qui s'empressa de baissé la tête. Il était blessé, non il l'avait blessé, une fois de plus. Il sortit se promener un peu pour se calmer.

Pendant qu'il parcourait les rues du village du sable il repensa aux paroles de son ami le rouquin. Mais l'amour ne se commande pas, et lui était fou de Sasuke, bien sur son cœur battait aussi pour un autre brun, mais Sasuke... Tout avait été plus fort avec lui. Mais Sai était toujours la pour lui, supportait tout en silence, s'effaçait quand il le fallait. Qu'aurait-il fait si justement il se rebellait et reprenait ses avances comme il le faisait avant? Il aurait cédé, mais est-ce qu'il aurait fait ca par ce qu'il l'aime ou pour remplacer Sasuke?

_-Roooooo j'en ai marre!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Ah merde j'ai prévu a mangé que pour deux ou trois maximum pas pour quinze._


	21. Chapter 21

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #21**_

_-Roooooo j'en ai marre!!_

Depuis l'épisode Naru Gaara, Sai ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole, il en avait assez du comportement du blond, il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès mais quand même, il lui brisait le cœur. Même de retour a Konoha les choses avaient changé, les peu de fois ou Naruto prenait la place de l'Hokage et où Sai devait porter des documents, leur entrevu n'était que pur protocole. 'Bonjour, tenez les parchemins, au revoir'. Naruto essayait d'en placer une à chaque fois comme ce jour...

_-Bonjour Uzumaki-sama._

_-O.O Bon... Bonjour Sai._

_-Voici les documents que vous avez fait demander_. Il s'inclina et prit le chemin de la sortie.

_-Sai attend! J'aimerais qu'on mange ensemble, je pense pouvoir m'éclipser une heure ou deux, ça te dis?_

_-Veuillez m'excusez, mais j'ai du travail_. Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois. _Au revoir_. Et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya dessus un instant puis repartit quelque étage plus bas travailler.

Le blond de son coté s'était levé et avait la main sur la porte de son futur bureau il murmura le prénom de son ami, soupira et retourna a ses affaires. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit deux de ses amis se tenant par la main et flirtant dans les rues de Konoha, il ne pu que les envier, Shikamaru et Neji s'aimaient vraiment. Il donnerait chère pour vivre une histoire comme la leur. Il se rendit soudain compte que même quand il était avec Sasuke leur couple ne ressemblait pas a ca, il du s'avouer qu'ils étaient plus amants qu'amoureux. En revanche avec Sai... Il se rappela l'époque ou ils vivaient a trois, ses deux bruns se complétant tout a fait, l'un pour les sentiments, la douceur, l'autre pour les ébats, la fougue.

Son attention se reporta sur ses amis et se rappela que le Nara avait été de bons conseils pour lui et qu'il devrait aller lui parler plus tard.

Ce qu'il fit le soir même, il arriva devant l'appartement mais ce fut Neji qui lui ouvrit.

_-Ah Naruto! Ca fait plaisir de te voir! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Tu as mangé?_

_-O.O Whaoo tu débite à une vitesse, alors pour répondre je viens voir Shikamaru et non je n'ai pas mangé._

_-Alors entre... Chou pense à mettre une assiette en plus Naruto mange avec nous!_

_-Ah merde j'ai prévu a mangé que pour deux ou trois maximum pas pour quinze._

Le Nara entra dans le salon ou il esquiva un coup du blond avant de le saluer.

_Alors, laisse moi deviner: tu ne sais plus ou tu en es dans tes sentiments vu que M. Uchiha c'est fait la malle et qu'un autre ténébreux au cul a damné un saint gravite dans ton entourage._

_-O.O_

_-Sai passe souvent nous voir contrairement à toi qui ne viens que pour exploiter le brillant cerveau de l'homme de ma vie!_

_-Désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps et -_

_-C'est bon Naruto je plaisante! On sait que ton futur poste te prend beaucoup de temps! Enfin bref Shika à raison c'est ça?_

_-Plus ou moins, j'ai encore fait de la merde._

_-Tu parle de quoi? Du faite que tu lui propose de vivre avec toi et Sasuke puis de le délaisser? De t'envoyer en l'aire avec le Kage de Suna assez bruyamment? De pleuré le départ de Sasuke dans ses bras? De te plaindre à longueur de temps? De -_

_-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, c'est bon on a compris Neji! Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal mais-_

_-Mais quoi?! T'es lourd Naruto! Ouvre tes putains d'yeux bleus a la con et regarde ce qu'il y a sous ton nez!! Galereeeee! Nous on n'est pas pour te dire de faire tel ou tel choix, ni qui choisir, écoute cœur c'est tout! Et maintenant mangeons avant que ça refroidisse!_

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement entre rires et taquineries, avant qu'il parte Neji lui avait glissé a l'oreille que Sai l'aimait toujours et a l'entente de cette révélation le cœur de Naruto avait raté un battement. Inconsciemment il rentra chez lui avec un sourire de 10km de long.

Le lendemain un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner Naruto se clona et descendit plusieurs étages de la tour de l'Hokage pour se rendre devant la porte de la salle ou travaillait Sai. Apres plusieurs secondes à inspirer et respirer il se décida à entrer et fut surpris de voir que son brun ne s'y trouvait pas. Une jeune fille l'informa qu'il venait de partir manger avec un autre ninja. Il se mit à courir en direction du toit pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du quartier et voir vers ou le peintre se rendait et surtout avec qui.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Euh... Tout le monde nous regarde Naruto._


	22. Chapter 22

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #22**_

Il se mit à courir en direction du toit pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du quartier et voir vers ou le peintre se rendait et surtout avec qui.

Quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit Genma rire aux cotés de son brun! Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand pour rentrer dans l'échoppe dans laquelle ils se rendaient, le ninja au senbon avait placé sa main dans le bas du dos de Sai pour qu'il le précède, lui laissant ainsi tout le plaisir de caresser sa douce peau.

Ca ne passera pas comme ça! Foi d'Uzumaki Naruto! Il sauta du toit et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Il arriva, ils n'étaient toujours pas installés et le plus vieux avait toujours sa main sur l'artiste. Entendant quelqu'un arriver bruyamment, les deux ninjas s'étaient retournés et furent étonnés de voir Naruto les fixés plutôt méchamment et surtout essoufflé. Sai n'eu pas le temps de plus cogiter que ça car le futur Hokage avait attrapé sa main et l'entrainait vers l'extérieur laissant un Genma déçu de voir sa proie retirée de ses mains.

_-C'est toi que je cherchais! J'ai besoin de toi! Ordre de ton futur Hokage!_

_-Naruto lâche moi tu me fais mal! _Le blond l'avait empoigné au poignet et de peur qu'il s'enfui avait serré sa main peut être un peu trop fort. Il s'arrêta et le lâcha.

_Alors? En quoi tu as besoin de moi? Une mission?_

Naruto regardait à présent ses pieds, il avait pourtant répéter toute la nuit toutes les choses qu'il voulait lui dire mais rien ne sortait. Il prit les mains de son vis a vis entre les sienne et releva ses yeux vers lui. On pouvait y lire une détermination tout particulièrement Uzumakienne.

_-J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, même si s'était inconsciemment. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su voir avant que tu as toujours été la pour moi. Je suis désolé de n'en avoir fait qu'a ma tête. Je suis désolé d'être un idiot qui ne voit pas plus loin de le bout de mon nez mais qui ne voit pas ce qu'il a sous celui ci. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tout ce temps. Je suis désolé d'être devenu un nombriliste actif. Je suis désolé si a cause moi tu as pleuré. Je suis désolé si à cause de moi tu as souffert. Je suis désolé pour tout. Désolé. Pardonne moi, j'ai mis du temps mais je t'aime Sai! Je t'aime! Laisse-moi une chance par pitié! Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout sera toujours rose, que tout ira toujours bien, mais je peux te promettre de t'aimer et de prendre soin de toi autant que je peux. Je t'aime! Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu te le dire avant! Pardon._

Le blond pleurait à présent, lui dire tout se qu'il avait sur le cœur lui avait fait du bien. Ses larmes étaient plus que sincères, il l'avait compris, il s'était posé la question de savoir se que ça lui ferait de plus jamais revoir Sai. Rien qu'a cette pensée son cœur s'était serrer et ses larmes avaient faillit couler, il ne voyait pas l'avenir sans lui.

De son coté Sai avait tout écouté bien sagement et était rouge comme une pivoine d'avoir eut droit a une telle déclaration en pleine rue.

_-Dis quelque chose par pitié!_

_-Euh... Tout le monde nous regarde Naruto._

_-Je m'en fou! Dis-moi ta réponse, alors tu veux bien me donner encore une chance? Tu veux bien de moi?_

En réponse le brun lui souris tendrement et hocha la tête. Une demi-seconde plus tard le blond se jeta à son cou et l'embrassait à pleine bouche sous les cris et applaudissements de certains villageois.

Tous deux surpris stoppèrent leur étreinte et se mirent à courir vers la tour de l'Hokage. Le blond entraina son petit ami dans son bureau et y verrouilla la porte. Il renvoya son clone et se retourna pour faire face à son brun qui lui souriait une fois de plus.

_-Si tu savais a quel point j'aime quand tu me regarde, quand tu me souris, quand tu es a mes cotés. Je t'aime Sai._

_-J'avais cru comprendre et sache que c'est réciproque. Mais ca tu devais déjà le savoir._

_-Tu te trompe! Je cru que depuis l'histoire a Suna tu me détestais._

_-Non, je me détestais, de pouvoir encore t'aimer après tout ça._

Alors qu'ils allaient repartirent dans la possession des lèvres de l'autre la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas par une douce jeune femme aux cheveux rose qui pesta contre son ami blond et ses responsabilités et qui pour finirent traina Sai hors du bureau. Avant ça elle leur avait quand même sauté au cou en leur disant qu'elle les adorait et qu'elle était 'trop super méga' contente pour eux.

_-Naruto! Passe chez moi quand tu auras fini!_

Naruto resta pantois dans son bureau ne comprenant pas vraiment tout ce qui venait de se passer, se fut Tsunade qui le tira de ses pensées. Il eut peur dans un premier temps la voyant craqué ses articulations puis tout comme la rosée elle le prit dans ses bras et faillit l'étouffer entre ses deux énormes seins.

Sai avait pris son après-midi juste pour faire un peu de rangement et préparer un petit diné pour son blond. Apres avoir essayé de ranger son appartement, ce qui fut plutôt un échec vu la quantité de peintures qu'il accumulait, il se dit par la même occasion qu'il devrait déménager dans un endroit plus spacieux. Trop heureux et stressé, l'artiste en rata son diné et par conséquent fonça a l'échoppe de ramen avant que son petit ami n'arrive.

Une fois son travail terminé, Naruto partit en courant de toits en toits pour rejoindre l'antre de son brun, il avait tellement hâte de le voir qu'il frappa un peu précipitamment, ce qui fit sursauté le propriétaire de la porte malmenée.

_-Ah c'est toi tu m'as fait peur! Entre. J'espère que la soirée sera réussit car entre mon ménage et le repas je n'ai pas été tres brillant._

_-C'est pas grave du moment qu'on passe un moment juste tout les deux. Tu nous as fait quoi de bon?_

_-J'ai été nous chercher des ramens car ca a un peu brulé se que je nous avais fait._

_-ah bon? Dommage j'aurais bien aimé manger se que tu m'as préparé même si c'est carbonisé!_

_-Ca me touche, mais vraiment je te jure si tu ne veux pas être malade, mangeons autre chose._

Pendant tout le repas ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et Naruto n'avait qu'une envi se jeté sur le brun, il voyait ses lèvres bouger en rythme et aurait vendu son âme pour être changé en ramens sur le champ.

A la fin du repas il regarda Sai débarrasser et se gifla mentalement d'avoir mi tout ce temps avant de se rendre compte a quel point il l'aimait, ca l'avait frappé comme la foudre. Il se leva et enlaça son amour par derrière.

_-Merci pour ce repas, merci. _Il l'embrassa dans le cou et le fit se retourner. Il embrassa furtivement son petit ami sur les lèvres puis fit glisser les sienne jusqu'a son cou puis vers son oreille.

_Et maintenant?_

_-Que penses-tu de prendre ton dessert -moi- dans la chambre? _La simple idée d'avoir le peintre en dessert attisa la fièvre du blond, il le traina jusque dans sa chambre ou il prit possession de sa bouche puis fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de son aimé pour le soulever et le poser sur le lit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _Naruto j'aimerais te poser une question._


	23. Chapter 23

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #23**_

_-Que penses-tu de prendre ton dessert -moi- dans la chambre? _La simple idée d'avoir le peintre en dessert attisa la fièvre du blond, il le traina jusque dans sa chambre ou il prit possession de sa bouche puis fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de son aimé pour le soulever et le poser sur le lit.

Naruto s'allongea au dessus de Sai et entreprit de l'embrasser tout d'abord sur la bouche puis sur les pommettes, les paupières, la tempe, l'oreille, la mâchoire, le cou, la jugulaire. Puis il remonta de l'autre coté en répétant ses gestes, le cou, la mâchoire, l'oreille, la tempe, les paupières, les pommettes et enfin il revient vers bouche qu'il embrassa avec passion avant d'y demander l'entrée.

Leurs mains parcouraient le corps l'un de l'autres et ils pouvaient tous les deus sentir le désir et l'envi de l'autre car le blond ne cessait de frotter son érection contre celle de son brun.

A bout de souffle leurs lèvres se séparent puis ils se sourirent. Naruto caressa le visage de son aimé puis lui susurra qu'il l'aimait.

_-Moi aussi Naruto, moi aussi je t'aime_. Il l'embrassa chastement malgré son envie et planta son regard nuit dans celui céruléen de son amoureux.

_-Fait moi l'amour Sai..._

_-O.O Tu es sur que tu veux que se soit moi qui-_

_-Oui je t'aime et j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi._

Sai ne se fit pas prier et inversa les rôles, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son Naruto. Ca lui rappela la première fois ou ils l'avaient fais ensemble, la première de Naruto avec un homme. La suite avait été un fiasco mais pas cette fois, non, cette fois il resterait, il l'aimait.

Lentement, sensuellement il déshabilla le blond embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, puis il se déshabilla à son tour. Une fois tout deux nu, il se replaça au dessus du corps halé dont les bras venaient de se resserrer autour de son cou et l'attirait à lui pour l'embrasser. Dans l'étreinte, leurs virilités se frôlèrent et ils gémirent de concert.

Il lâcha sa bouche puis descendit vers son torse ou il s'attarda sur les boutons de chaires rosies qu'il mordilla à souhait faisant gémir un peu plus son amour. Puis il descendit encore redessinant chacun de ses abdos a l'aide de sa langue puis descendit pour enfin prendre le membre gorgé de plaisir de Naruto. Celui ci criait le prénom de son amant lui en demandant encore. Le brun remplaça sa bouche par sa main, afin que ses lèvres et sa langue vienne jouer avec les bourses du blond puis qu'elle aille titiller son intimité.

Il prenait son temps et Naruto aimait et détestait cela. Il était tendre, tres tendre et n'avait jamais vraiment connu ses sensations avant. Mais une autre partie de lui voulait plus et ses souhaits furent exaucés quand la douce langue de Sai pénétra son intimité le faisant hurler son plaisir.

_-Han... Sai... Vient._

_-Tututute. Tu vas attendre encore un peu plus_. Joignant le geste a la parole il le pénétra d'un doigt, puis accentua les vas et vient que sa mains exerçait sur son sexe pour pouvoir en insèrer un autre. Quand il estima son amour prêt a l'accueillir il se replaça au dessus de lui il l'embrassa avant de le pénétrer doucement pour ne pas brusquer son amant.

Ses mouvements étaient tendres, doux, mais accélèrent vite une fois qu'il eut trouvé la zone sensible faisant crier Naruto toujours plus fort. Sentant le blond venir il l'en empêcha d'une main pour le libérer quelques minutes plus tard afin qu'ils jouissent ensemble.

Le peintre retomba sur son amant épuisé puis se plaça a ses cotés le prenant dans ses bras avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Au petit matin Sai se réveilla avec un poids sur lui, ce poids n'était autre que Naruto qui dormait sur son torse et qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant son oreiller de fortune remuer.

_-Bonjour toi._

_-Bonjour namour. Bien dormi?_

_-Comme jamais. Quelle heure est-il?_

_-Mmh a peu près 8h, tu commence a quelle heure?_

_-10h aujourd'hui je ne fais qu'accompagner Tsunade-baba. Mais et toi, tu ne commence pas à 9h normalement?_

_-Je pense qu'on ne m'en voudra pas si je viens un peu plus tard exceptionnellement_. Il embrassa son blond avant que celui ci n'approfondisse l'échange, leur étreinte fut plus fougueuse que la veille et se levèrent à regret.

Apres une bonne douche et un petit déjeuné copieux, ils prient le chemin de leur lieu de travaille main dans la main. Arrivé devant l'entrée Sai stoppa Naruto du bras et celui ci se retourna pour lui faire face.

_-Naruto j'aimerais te poser une question. Si jamais Sasuke revenait la maintenant tout de suite ou même dans un ou 10 ans, que se passerait-il pour nous?_

_-Sai! Regarde-moi! Je t'aime d'accord? J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai compris! C'est toi que j'aime c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie! C'est sur que ca me ferait quelque chose de revoir Sasuke mais je me sens mieux avec toi qu'avec lui. Je t'aime._

_-NARUTOOOOOOO! Te voila enfin! Salut Sai._

_-Sakura-chan? Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_-Un message. De Sasuke._

Naruto regarda Sai et ils coururent tous les trois vers le bureau de Tsunade pour lire le message.

C'était un message codé, décodé tres vite par Shikamaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Pourquoi avoir accepté?_


	24. Chapter 24

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #24**_

C'était un message codé, décodé tres vite par Shikamaru.

_*Me suis trouvé un allié. Reste qu'un. Rentrons au plus tot.*_

_-Un allié? Reste qu'un? Rentrons? Je ne comprends rien! Baba tu y comprends quelque chose?_

_-J'ai bien une idée que nous sommes plusieurs à partager._ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shikamaru présent et a Sakura.

_-Naruto nous pensons que cet allié est Itachi, après avoir reçu ce message j'ai fait des recherches et ca m'a conduit dans des archives secrètes dont le journal de Sandaime, tiens._

Il prit le journal et regarda son ami puis son Hokage en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Quand est arrivé ce message?_

_-Il y a une semaine._

_-Quoi? Et vous avez mit tout ce temps avant de nous le dire! Tsss._

_-La ferme Naruto! Et lit ce qui nous intéresse._

_*C'est malheureusement la seule solution. Je m'en veux de devoir envoyer ce gamin vers une mort certaine. Seule nous deux sommes au courant de cette mission que je lui ai confié. Il partira cette nuit.*_

_-Il y a un autre passage plus loin._

_*Cet enfant m'inquiète. J'espère qu'en étant dans cette équipe, il va enfin s'ouvrir au monde. Il ne faut pas le laisser apprendre la vérité sur son clan.*_

_-Suite a ça nous avons fait d'autre recherche et nous avons appris que les Uchiha prévoyaient un coup d'état contre Sandaime, mener par nul autre que Fukaku Uchiha, alors le conseil a designer un espion: Itachi._

_-Fukaku?_

_-Le père de Sasuke et d'Itachi. Fukaku intégra Itachi à l'Anbu étant qu'espion, mais il travaillait bien sur en réalité pour le village. Il ne voulait que la paix et le bien être du village, il en détesta son clan. Le conseil exploita ses 'faiblesses' et lui ordonna de tuer son propre clan._

_-Pourquoi avoir accepté?_

_-Pour protéger Konoha. Il a prit toute les responsabilités pour lui, exterminant son clan. A l'exception de Sasuke. Voici en gros l'histoire de se que nous en avons comprit. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a rejoint l'Akatsuki._

_-Whaaa! Mais pourtant, il a essayé de tuer Sasuke il a essayé de me tuer moi._

_-Pourtant vous êtes tous les deux encore en vie. En bref pour revenir au message qu'il nous a envoyé, je pense donc que son allié est Itachi, qu'il on éliminer les membres de l'Akatsuki sauf un et qu'une fois font ils rentreront a Konoha._

_-Baba! Si toute cette histoire est vraie il va falloir le prouver!_

_-Je sais! Ca ne sert à rien de crier! __Team Kakashi! Haruno Sakura!_

_-Hai!_

_-Uzumaki Naruto!_

_-Huss!_

_-Sai!_

_-Hn!_

_-Je vous envois aux archives chercher des preuves! Shikamaru tu les accompagne._

_-Galère._

Cela faisait 8mois que Sasuke était partit et à présent ses amis cherchaient des preuves de l'innocence de son frère. Mais cela il ne le savait pas,

_-Ah j'en ai marre! Ca fait 3jours qu'on trime dans la poussière et on à peine rien trouvé!!_

_-ah je suis persuadé que maintenant tu regrette la paperasse que te faisait faire Tsunade-sama quand tu prenais sa place._

_-Hmf! En plus Shikamaru lui as eut la chance de pouvoir y échapper au bout d'un jour!_

_-Namour, il est en mission!_

_-Et toi tu t'en fou d'être ici dans la poussière?_

Sai haussa les épaules pendant que Sakura roulait des yeux.

_-Du moment que je suis avec toi. Et puis mon appart est à peu près dans le même état, la poussière en moins. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je cherche un nouvel appart._

Le blond se mit soudain à rougir et regarda en coin la rosée qui s'éloigna les laissant un peu seule en râlant.

-_Sai, a propos de ça. Moi aussi je veux déménager, je supporte plus d'être dans cette maison vide et puis Sasuke en aura besoin pour quand il rentra. Et je me disais donc que peut-être, enfin si tu veux bien, on pourrait se prendre un appartement tout les deux._

Son petit ami lui souri et lui répondit qu'une fois sortient de cet enfer de pages et de poussières ils chercheraient un endroit qu'ils leur conviendraient.

_-En attendant tu peux venir chez moi, on sera un peu a l'étroit mais je suis sur qu'on trouvera vite autre chose._

Naruto lui sauta au cou, les faisaient basculer en arrière faisant ainsi s'ouvrir une trappe cachée dans le mur.

_-Sakura! Viens voir! Et ramène-nous de quoi nous éclairer._

Ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans la trappe et atterrir dans une sorte de couloir, ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus sous terre.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qu'ils éclairèrent grâce aux torches au mur. C'était une pièce circulaire, face a eux se trouvait une sorte d'autel et de chaque coté se trouvait de grandes bibliothèques remplit de parchemins. Sakura attira l'attention des deux garçons. Sur le sol un grand éventail rouge et blanc était peint: l'emblème des Uchiha.

_-Je crois que nous avons trouvé._

Sai partit chercher Tsunade qui en arrivant en bas n'en cru pas ses yeux. Afin de ne pas attirer les curieux elle ordonna a Naruto de créer trois clones puis d'en transformer deux en Sai et Sakura et de le envoyer continuer se qu'ils faisaient avant de trouver cette pièce.

-_Vous! Vous restez ici et vous, vous dépêchez de lire tout ce qu'il ya ici je vous enverrais du renfort si besoin. Triez-les. Les inutiles, les utiles et les tres importants vous les remonterez pour que je le lise, si certains détails vous paressent important noté les et mettez le parchemin de coté enfin bon tout ceci doit rester confidentiel!_

Ils ne leurs fallut qu'un jour et demi pour tout lire. Grace a Shikamaru, Neji et Hinata venu en renfort et surtout a la multitude de clone de Naruto. Tsunade laissa à Sakura et Sai le soin de bien rassembler toutes les preuves de façon cohérente, Naruto lui devait retourner à son apprentissage. Une fois tout ceci fait elle leur accorda deux jours de congés pendant lesquels le blond déménagea ses affaires chez son brun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Naruto c'est à Sai que tu dois le dire pas à moi. _


	25. Chapter 25

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #25**_

Une fois tout ceci fait elle leur accorda deux jours de congés pendant lesquels le blond déménagea ses affaires chez son brun.

_-C'est tout ce que tu as?_

_-Bah... oui. Ce sac c'est pour les vêtements, celui ci pour les parchemins et celui la c'est pour les armes. C'est sur que moi je ne vit pas dans une galerie d'art._

_-Maintenant si. Allez vient allons chercher notre futur chez nous._

_-J'aimerais bien une petite maison pour avoir un jardin, et puis comme ca tu pourrais peindre a l'air libre._

_-C'est sur moi j'aimerais une grande pièce ou alors deux moyennes pour en faire mon atelier et pouvoir ranger mes toiles. Mais pendant que j'y pense tu auras ton appartement quand tu seras Hokage, non?_

_-Mmh oui c'est vrai je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Bof de toute façon même quand je serais Hokage je préférais rentrer tout les soirs dans notre maison! ^^_

_-Et au pire si tu dois rester une nuit pour travailler je pourrais te retrouver dans tes appartements._

_-Ah non! Si tu es la je ne pourrais pas me concentrer!_

_-Oh mais c'est le but._

Ils se stoppèrent tous deux devant l'agence immobilière et regardèrent les différentes offres.

_-Namour tout est bien trop chère ici! Regarde celle ci avait l'air parfaite:_

_*Petite maison avec grand jardin. Quartier calme proche centre. 4 pièces pouvant en devenir 5. Cuisine américaine. WC séparés.*_

_-Waouh c vraiment ce dont nous rêvions! Entrons pour demander de la visiter!_

_-Naruto... C'est bien trop cher..._

_-Tsss, dis pas n'importe quoi. Récemment j'ai hérité de pas mal d'argent venant de mon père ainsi que de Jiraya alors maintenant tu vois nous avons les moyens!_

_-Non. TU as les moyens!_

_-Rooo boude pas, écoute je te propose un marché! Je paie pour la maison et toi tu te charge de payer pour les meubles et la déco!_

_-OK! Allez viens vite!!_

Ils eurent beaucoup de chance et purent visiter de suite, ils l'avaient trouvé magnifique, c'était l'endroit parfait! Ils durent cependant y retourner le lendemain pour signer le contrat.

Au grand étonnement de ces deux messieurs Tsunade donna une semaine de congés à Sai pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de l'aménagement et Naruto avait ses après-midis de libre. Ainsi une semaine plus tard ils étaient installés et transpiraient le bonheur.

_-Sai? Mon cœur? T'es ou?_

_-Je suis dans la cuisine!!! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?_

_-Hn, dis moi ca serais sympa de faire une fête pour notre emménagement, une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère!_

_-Hn oui si tu veux mais je crois que certains de nos amis sont en missions._

_-Mmh... Lee et Choji sont absent je crois mais bon tant pis on fera sans eux!_

Apprenant que leur amis seraient tous la dans deux semaine ils programmèrent finalement leur soirée pour ce moment. Pour l'instant Naruto était appuyer a la porte a l'entrée de l'atelier du brun qui était en pleine création artistique.

**Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec cet homme.**

_-Sai!_

Le peintre sursauta, il n'avait pas sentit le blond et fut surpris d'être observé.

_Je vais voir Tsunade-baba j'en ai pas pour longtemps ok?_

_-Mmh Mmh d'accord..._

*toc toc*

_-Entrez! Naruto? C'est comme ca que tu mets ton libre a profit? En venant me voir?_

_-Baba! Il faut que je te parle!_

_-O.O Tu as l'air sérieux! Assis toi et dis moi tout!_

_-Est-ce que c'est possible de se marier entre hommes?!_

_-Euh... Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de lois contre en tout cas... Pourquoi? Tu compte- _Elle resta ahuri quelque seconde avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. _Vous voulez vous mariez avec Sai?_

_-Je viens d'en prendre conscience, je l'aime vraiment et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui et c'est pour ca que-_

_-Naruto c'est à Sai que tu dois le dire pas à moi. Tu as ma bénédiction si c'est ce que tu veux!_

_-Ce qui veut dire que... Si il accepte que, enfin qu'on, enfin voila quoi, on pourra?_

Un simple hochement de tête et un sourire confirmèrent sa pensée et il repartit chez eux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Qu'entend tu par la Uzumaki?_


	26. Chapter 26

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #26**_

Un simple hochement de tête et un sourire confirmèrent sa pensée et il repartit chez eux.

3semaines! Trois semaines qu'il se torturait l'esprit pour savoir comment il pourrait faire sa demande a son brun. Il savait en tout cas que pour l'instant le peintre n'était pas contre le mariage en règle générale. Il aurait bien aimé demander a Kiba comment il s'y était pris avec Ino mais même lors de leur petite soirée ils étaient tout deux scotché comme deux bouteilles d'oxygène. Il faudrait qu'il se dépêche un peu car il ne restait que quelque mois avant qu'il ne devienne Hokage et aimerait pouvoir le faire avant.

_-...ruto? Naruto?_

_-Hm? Désolé j'avais la tête ailleurs._

_-Oui j'ai remarqué et ce n'est pas la première en ce moment! Tout va bien? Je... Enfin... Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas à cause de moi au moins. Tu en as assez de moi?_

_-Quoi?! Mais non! Qu'est ce que tu va t'imaginer!_

_-Et bien cela fait environ une semaine que t'es tout le temps absent, dans tes pensées, j'ai l'impression que-_

_-Sai est ce que tu veux m'épouser?_

Si le brun ne connaissait pas aussi bien son petit ami il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais la lueur de détermination dans les yeux du blond lui faisait dire qu'il disait vrai, mais pourquoi voulait-il l'épouser?...

_Sai? Je suis sérieux! Je t'aime et tout ce que je veux pour l'instant et pour le reste de ma vie c'est de la passer avec toi_. En disant cela il s'était levé de table, l'avait contourné et s'était agenouiller devant le brun et lui prenant les mains. _Alors, Sai, veux-tu m'épouser?_

_-Oui! Oui! Oui! Et mille fois OUI! _Naruto fou de joie se jeta sur le peintre pour l'embrasser se qui les fit basculer tout deux plus la chaise par terre. Trop heureux ils ne s'en formalisèrent guère et continuèrent leur ébat jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

La nouvelle en avait choqué plus d'un, surtout les anciens de voir deux hommes s'unirent par un lien si sacré et en plus quand un des deux est sur le point de devenir Hokage. Leurs amis, eux, avaient été fou de joie. Mais si y en a bien qui été fou de rage c'était les deux vieux du conseil et Danzo.

Lui, quand il avait su que son ancien anbu allait se marier avec un homme, Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, futur Hokage suivant les préceptes de Sandaime; il était rentré dans une colère noire. Il allait voir Homura et Koharu pour que tous trois aillent parler a Tsunade de la grosse erreur qu'elle commettait, encore, envers Naruto. Seulement voila lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le bureau ce n'était pas Tsunade mais Naruto qui s'y trouvait et qui ne pu que sourire en les voyant tout trois.

_-Perdu. Mais je vous en pris asseyez vous._

_-Nous reviendrons plus tard._

_-Non, non, non, non. Asseyez-vous! Je sais déjà pourquoi vous venez et votre entreprise est vouée à l'échec malheureusement. Sai et moi nous nous marierons que vous le vouliez ou non et je deviendrais Hokage. Oh et tant que j'y suis prenez garde a vos fesses quand ce jour sera arrivé car vous ne serez plus d'aucune utilité._

Koharu le regardait outré, Danzo avec du dégout et Homura avec tellement de colère que ses yeux auraient pu envoyer des éclaires si ils en avaient été capables.

_-Qu'entend tu par la Uzumaki?_

_-Vous devez vous en douter, non? Je vais élire un nouveau conseil et beaucoup d'autre chose vont aussi changer, je vous dis juste de vous y préparer._

_-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça! Nous ne laisserons jamais faire une telle chose! Tst je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu passer dans la tête de Sandaime pour te laisser en vie-_

Il n'eu pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car en une fraction de seconde il s'était retrouver coller au mur soutenu par une main. Le blond laissa le chakra de Kyuubi l'envelopper et c'est à ce moment que Tsunade pénétra dans le bureau et éjecta Naruto à l'autre bout.

-_Ca suffit Naruto! Quant a vous sortez, vous connaissez sa détermination ca ne sers a rien de discuter!_

_-On en reparlera Princesse Tsunade, on en reparlera..._

L'actuelle Hokage soupira et alla aider son élève à se relever pendant que Sakura et Shizune entraient également dans le bureau.

_-Naruto? C'est le chakra de Kyuubi qu'on a sentit tout a l'heure? Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris?_

_-Désolé Sakura-chan, baba, mais ils m'ont mis les nerfs! Ils savent qu'ils n'y pourront rien de toutes façons alors pourquoi s'acharnent-ils?_

_-Naruto, même en temps qu'Hokage je ne peux pas faire grand chose mais fait attention a Danzo! Lui il pourrait vraiment vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues! N'oublie pas qu'il est l'ancien supérieur de Sai._

_-Mmh je sais, même Sai m'a dit de faire attention mais c'est pour lui que j'ai peur. Il est assez fort pour s'en sortir tout seul si il s'en prenait a lui mais quand même._

_-Oui bon on s'en occupera plus tard nous avons du travail!_

_-Ouais ouais._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-SAI?! T'es réveillé! Comment tu vas mon coeur?_


	27. Chapter 27

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #27**_

_-Oui bon on s'en occupera plus tard nous avons du travail!_

_-Ouais ouais._

Naruto a eu raison de se faire du mauvais sang car quelques jours après le clash avec les vieux Sai était rentré sacrement amoché.

_-AAAaaaah oh Kami-sama! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?_

_-La racine_. Naruto regarda son amour avec douleur en posa sa main sa joue ou le brun se caressa comme un chaton. Son contact lui faisait du bien, sa journée avait été dur, tres dur.

_- Raconte-moi._

_-Avant de rentré je suis passé au magasin pour m'acheter de l'encre, car j'en avais plus, et en sortant du magasin je suis passé par les toits pour aller plus vite et c'est là qu'ils me sont tombés dessus. Ils étaient cinq. Je les ai laissé faire._

_-Mais pourquoi?!_

_-Naruto, tu ne comprends pas? Ca ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses de leur répondre, ca va encore arriver je pense, mais ca passera, avec le temps._

_-Parce que tu compte encore rentrer souvent dans cet état?! Tu pourrais finir à l'hôpital la prochaine fois. Ou pire..._

_-Naruto, namour... Ils n'iront pas plus loin, ils veulent juste nous intimider! Ne t'inquiète pas et surtout ne fait rien d'inconsidéré!_

_-Mais c'est ma faute!! C'est à moi qu'ils devraient s'en prendre! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ca! Je suis le futur Hokage tout de même!_

_-Oui et c'est justement pour ca qu'ils s'en prennent a moi et qu'il faut que tu te taises sur ce qui c'est passé tu risquerais ton poste!_

_-Hmf! Ok! Mais j'en parlerais à la vielle quand même!_

Comme l'avait prédit Sai au cours des mois qui suivirent il eut à faire a plusieurs attaques du même genre mais de moins en moins jusqu'a cesser totalement le jour ou Sai c'est effectivement retrouver a l'hôpital. Tsunade était rentré dans une colère noire et avait fait emprisonner Danzo et dissous la Racine, Naruto avait été obligé d'être assommé pour ne rien faire d'inconsidéré et se réveillait actuellement a l'hôpital dans le lit a coté de son amour.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre son petit ami endormi qui ressemblait à une plaie béante sur patte. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit en lui prenant la main et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher. Tsunade entra a se moment la et regarda la fiche de Sai pour savoir se qu'il en était de son état.

_-Il va s'en sortir baba?_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, plus de peur que de mal. Danzo a été jeté en cellule._

_-Hn tant mieux. Je suis fatigué, ces dernier mois n'ont pas été de tout repos pour lui et moi mais étrangement nous nous encore plus rapproché et je l'aime de plus en plus._

_-... Moi... aussi Naruto._

_-SAI?! T'es réveillé! Comment tu vas mon coeur?_

S'il n'était pas recouvert de bleu et de pansement le blond aurait pu voir le brun rougir tres fortement, jamais il ne l'avait presque jamais appelé par un petit surnom.

_-J'ai mal mais de te voir me fait le plus grand bien._

_-Ne bouge pas je vais vérifier que tout va bien._

_-Tsunade-sama?! Je-_

_-Chut je suis au courant de tout et j'ai pris mes dispositions par rapport a cette affaire, tout va aller mieux ne t'en fait pas. Bon tout va bien apriori mais tu vas rester ici quelques jours par précaution. Je repasserais plus tard, Naruto je te laisse Deux jours de repos, Sai va avoir besoin d'un garde malade_. Et après un sourire malicieux et sortit de la chambre.

Une fois Tsunade sortit Naruto se retourna vers Sai pour l'embrasser.

_-Naruto? Tu sais pour le mariage..._

_-Tu veux plus te marier?!!_

_-Si si ne t'inquiète pas! Mais je pense que le moment est venu non?_

_-Tu... Tu veux dire que..._

_-Bah qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'on se bouge pour préparer la cérémonie et tout et tout._

_-C'est vrai tu as raison mais on va quand même attendre que tu sortes de l'hôpital._

Une fois sortit de l'hôpital Sai et Naruto s'afférent a préparer leur mariage avec l'aide de Sakura et d'Ino surexcité comme des puces, permettant ainsi a Ino de se préparer quand se serais son tour dans quelques mois.

Les deux futurs époux avaient optés pour que leur cérémonie se déroule dans le parc sous une arche de fleurs et la fête d'après se roulerait sous un chapiteau fait d'une toile tendu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: _-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?_


	28. Chapter 28

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #28**_

Les deux futurs époux avaient optés pour que leur cérémonie se déroule dans le parc sous une arche de fleurs et la fête d'après se roulerait sous un chapiteau fait d'une toile tendu.

Le grand jour était arrivé, le blond et le brun se tenaient l'un a coté de l'autre. Naruto était vêtu d'un kimono blanc, une spirale orange brodée dans le dos alors que son futur mari revêtît un kimono noir. L'heure de l'échange des vœux allait commencer.

_-Moi, Uzumaki Naruto, par cet anneaux, je te prends, Sai, pour époux, et promet de t'aimer, de te chérir, de te protéger et de te soutenir dans la santé comme la maladie, dans la joie comme le malheur, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, jusqu'a ce que la mort nous sépare._

Il glissa l'alliance a l'annulaire de Sai qui se saisit du sain et pris la main de son amour.

_-Moi, Sai, par cette alliance, je te prends, Naruto, pour époux et promet de t'aimer, de te chérir, de te protéger et de te soutenir dans la santé comme la maladie, dans la joie comme le malheur, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, jusqu'a ce que la mort nous sépare._

A son tour il passa l'anneau au doigt de son mari.

_-Moi, Tsunade, par mon statut d'Hokage je vous déclare à présent mari et _... elle haussa les épaules._ Et mari. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié_.

Apres le baiser échanger des applaudissements et des cris de joie retentirent dans la foule.

La fête qui suivit la cérémonie fut un succès, les jeunes époux étaient aux anges transpirant le bonheur. A la fin de la soirée ils partirent pour une semaine loin de Konoha pour se retrouver pour une courte lune de miel. L'Hokage leur avait réservé la meilleure chambre dans une source thermale renommée.

Pendant ce temps a Konoha...

Deux silhouettes se tenaient devant la grande porte du village. Les deux se regardèrent se prient par la main et filèrent vers la tour de l'Hokage, une fois entré ils se faufilèrent a l'étage et frappèrent a la porte du bureau de Tsunade qui se réveilla en sursaut. Elle replaça les papiers qu'elle avait devant elle puis intima l'ordre d'entrer aux arrivants.

_-O.O C'est vous... _*soupir* **Mes problèmes ne font que commencer.**

_-Bonsoir Tsunade-sama._

_-Sasuke, Itachi. Oulala tu as changé depuis le temps! La dernière fois tu n'étais pas plus haut que ca!_

_-Euh... Vous n'êtes pas choqué de le voir?_

Elle leur expliqua alors les preuves, la pièce secrète des Uchiha puis les déductions qu'ils avaient fait en leur absence. A leur tour ils lui racontèrent comment ils avaient enfin mi fin à l'Akatsuki en tuant le dernier des Uchiha (enfin a par eux). A la fin de leur récit ils étaient vraiment fatigués et souhaitaient prendre congés d'elle, cependant ils attendaient ce qu'il adviendrait de leur sort.

_-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?_

_-Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, vous aller être conduit en prison en attente de votre procès, qui j'espère pourra avoir lieu d'ici 48h. Allez! je vais faire appel a quelques Anbus pour vous y conduire._

_-On sera dans la même cellule?_

_-O.o Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Pour... _O.O Les deux frères s'embrassèrent alors sur l'air ahuri et la mâchoire tombante de Tsunade. _...quoi?_

Sasuke se mit à rougir violement et regarda la femme qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

_Alors ça alors... _Elle sortit une bouteille de saké et s'en servit un verre avant de le boire cul sec.

_-S'il vous plait ne dites rien a Naruto! Je préfère la faire moi même sinon il ne pourrait pas comprendre..._

_-Naruto? Je constate que tu n'es pas au courant._

_-Au courant? Mais de quoi? Il est arrivé quelque chose? Il va bien?!_

_-Mmh oui, et même tres bien a mon avis._

_-Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire?_

_-Naruto est en lune de miel._

O.O

O.O

_-En lune de miel? Donc il est marié!! Mais avec qui?! Mais c'est une blague? C'est une blague, non?_

_-Non c'est n'est pas une blague, oui il est marié et avec Sai._

_-SAI?!!! Mais c'est un mec!_

_-Euh... Sasuke je pense que nous sommes placés pour parler._

_-Mais ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit avec Sai qui me scotch, j'en suis heureux d'ailleurs, mais marié? C'est possible ça?_

_-A priori._

_-Hum hum! Quand vous aurez fini, je pourrais peut-être vous faire conduire en prison._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!!A SUIVRE!!!**

La semaine prochaine: Epilogue


	29. Chapter 29

Titre: Jamais Deux Sans Toi

Résumé: Naruto est amoureux de Sakura. Sakura est amoureuse de Sasuke. Sasuke est amoureux de Sai. Sai est amoureux de Naruto. Un cercle plutot carré qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemons

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_Dialogues_

**Pensées persos**

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**/!\ Les réponses aux reviews anomymes se font sur mon profil. Merci à vous. /!\**

__________________________________________________________________________

_**CHAPITRE #29: Epilogue**_

_-Hum hum! Quand vous aurez fini, je pourrais peut-être vous faire conduire en prison._

Et ils furent conduits en prison, leur procès pu avoir lieu le lendemain grâce à l'intervention de Tsunade. Au grand étonnement de plusieurs personnes ils furent acquittés et la vérité sur l'histoire des Uchiha fut révélée. Les deux frères/amants s'installèrent dans la maison que Sasuke avait quittée comme un voleur près d'un an auparavant.

Lorsque le futur Hokage et son mari revinrent revigoré de leur voyage de noces ils restèrent bouches bée devant les deux bruns qui les accueillir a l'entrée du village. La nuit fut tres longue, le temps que chacun raconte tout ce qui s'était passé.

Maintenant que Sasuke était revenu et que la menace de l'Akatsuki éradiquée, Naruto allait enfin pouvoir devenir le nouvel Hokage. Suite à la passation de pouvoir de grands changements eurent lieu. Danzo fut exécuté, les deux vieux du conseil prirent leur retraites forcée et de nouveaux conseillers furent nommé: Shikamaru, Itachi et Neji. Sai fut assigné au poste d'assistant tout comme Shizune l'avait été pour Tsunade. Et Sasuke eut le privilège d'être le garde personnel de Naruto. Quant à Sakura...

_-Bonjour toi, bien dormi?_

_-Je ne dors presque pas, mais j'ai passé une excellente nuit en tout cas. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une réunion ce matin et si je ne veux pas arriver en retard..._

_-Minute monsieur le Kazekage! Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir partir comme ça sans m'avoir embrassé?_

_-Ca ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit... Tu viens me tenir compagnie dans la douche?_

_-Avec joie._

Naruto de son coté regardait le soleil se lever a l'horizon et tourna la tête vers son mari endormi a ses cotés et ne pu que sourire. Que demander de plus?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*FiN*


End file.
